Draco Malfoy a Wolveepire or a What!
by CharlotteMPV33
Summary: When Draco comes back to Hogwarts for his final year.His parents tell him that his blood has a mutation, he is the most powerful wizard in the world and that's why Voldermort wanted him .Hermione is the only one that can help him because she is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy a Wolveepire or a What!**

Hello to all of you who put my story in alert and favorite. I want you to know that I have a beta reader and she is helping me with all my mistakes. I will reload old chapters but with better quality. Sorry for the inconvenience, hope you still reading.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP (irishwerewolf) YOU ROCK! 1# BETA READER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Point of View:<strong>

Finally I'm free of all the stress in my life. The war is over, Voldemort is gone, my dad is no more a death eater. The only bad thing is I have to go to Hogwarts for my final year with The-Boy-Who–Just–Won't–Die, Weasel, and Miss Bookworm.

I know what you're thinking. That I still have my pureblood prejudice, but the thing is I don't anymore. After seeing what that Bat shit crazy, half blood, red eyes did because of his beliefs, I changed my mind about blood lines. My parents are working on it. Don't get me wrong, I still hate-or for a better phrase am annoyed by-the Golden Trio.

I lost track of my mind. What was I saying? Oh yes! I'm going back to Hogwarts, where not all of the Slytherins are coming back. Only Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and I are returning to Hogwarts. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott are too afraid to come back because of what happened there during the war.

Well, here I am on the Hogwarts Express going into the Head compartment. Did I mention I'm Head Boy? Yeah, I think it's not going to be that bad of a year with all the privileges. For one, I get my own room; no more snoring of Goyle. The bad thing is I'm sharing a common room with none other than Miss Know-It-All.

Speaking about her, I need to get a perfect angle to see her face when she discovers who's Head boy. I'm so going to enjoy torturing that mud...I mean muggle-born all year.

I already have a comment when she enters the compartment! I will say "Hello roomy. Too bad I have to see that ugly, bushy hair with that face that makes me want to puke all day." Talk about the devil….

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Granger said.

I turn my face to see her so I could recite what I prepared, but when I saw her all coherent thoughts went out of my brain. She was the most beautiful thing I ever seen in my life. With her brown, soft curls coming to her shoulder. With her sexy, petite body that every guy would die too get their hands on. And those beautiful big, doe-like, hazel eyes with long lashes and pink, plump, delicious lips that I want to suck all day.

'You look beautiful..." I said. What the fuck is wrong with me! Did I just say that Miss Know-It-All, Bookworm-extraordinare, muggleborn looks beautiful? And to top it all off, I just stuttered!

When I get to Hogwarts the first thing I'm doing is going to the hospital wing to check my head. Maybe I hit my head with something, or I'm under the Imperious curse. Maybe that's it!

"What!" Granger yelled in disbelief. That was the same thing I was yelling in my head, 'What the hell.'

"Nothing at all. Um...so we are going to work together all year, yes?" I asked to change the topic.

"This has to be a mistake. You can't be Head Boy! I need to talk to the Headmistress."

"No mistake Granger. I'm Head boy and you better get it into that big, bushy head of yours."

"My hair is not bushy any more, Ferret. And also you're a Death Eater. You shouldn't be here anyway." Granger defend.

She was right. Her hair wasn't bushy. In fact, it was perfect. And I may be a Death Eater, but I wasn't one by choice.

"Shut up, mudblood. You know nothing about me."

She only stood there in silence for a moment. She got her trunk stowed and then sat down. She reached in her bag and took a book out. She started to read, but I saw the hurt in her eyes.

What is wrong with me? I just thought her hair is perfect and that she is beautiful! I felt guilty after calling her mudblood. I saw the hurt in her eyes because of what I had said. I only met her five minutes ago and things are going wrong already. Merlin help me. This going to be a long year.

**Hermione's Point of View:**

I thought this was going to be a perfect day. No, more like a perfect year. First of all the war was finally over and Voldemort is dead.

Ron is my boyfriend now, but that's no surprise. He asks me two days ago at the Burrow if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I happily said yes. Two weeks before, I got my Hogwarts letter saying that I can finish my final year. I got the position of Head girl, and the great part is that Harry, Ron, and Ginny are perfects. Yeah life was perfect and finally normal, so I thought.

But no, fate has to throw me a curve ball. Malfoy is Head boy. Can you believe it? HEAD BOY! Now here I am at the Heads compartment with no other then Draco BLOODY Malfoy. What was the Headmistress thinking? He is a Death Eater, his father is a Death Eater, and his family supported Voldemort. Well, I guess my life will never be perfect.

Finally we are in Hogwarts, and as always we are having dinner prior to the sorting hat placing the new students. The new Headmistress McGonagall gave the Welcome Speech. And as every year, the sorting hat sang his song about the houses. This year was different. We got 12 new Gryffindors, 9 Ravenclaws, 6 Hufflepuffs, and 7 Slytherins. Because of the war, there weren't many first years sorted in that house.

Anyway here I am sitting with my friends at the Gryffindor table. Ron as always eating disgustingly, Harry and Ginny are feeding each other food. How romantic! I wish Ron would be more romantic, but Ron will always be Ron.

When I told them about Malfoy being Head boy, Ron got all red in the face. I thought he was going to explode. He started saying that McGonagall was crazy, and that he would hex Malfoy into the next generation. Harry took it very well. I was surprised. He just told us that people change and we should give him a chance. But that Malfoy is still a bouncy ferret and if he ever tried to hurt me he will hex him. Ginny was indifferent in all of this.

I can't wait to see the Head rooms! Finally the feast is over, and I'm full. I'm ready to crash in my wonderful bed. Speaking about the Head rooms, McGonagall is coming over with the Ferret.

"Miss Granger, if you're ready, I will show you and Mr. Malfoy your rooms. Follow me." McGonagall told me.

We follow her through the halls and up the moving stairs until we reach a deserted hall. I never seen it before. There was a painting of what looked like a beautiful blond girl around 8 years old. She said password and it was, "Peace." How fitting! As if I will ever have peace with Malfoy as roommate.

The common room was big with a fire place, two arm chairs, and a sofa beautiful decorated. It looks very warm colored all in browns and peaches. My room and Malfoy's were styled in house colors with largest beds I ever seen in my life and a wardrobe. We have separate bathrooms. Thank Merlin! Well we said goodnight to the Headmistress and parted our ways to our rooms.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi: well chapter two is up. Thanks for your review in my first chapter(IGOTEAMEDWARD) for being my first review of this story. I know is short ,so chapter three will be up very soon .Keep reading and review. See you soon. And also thanks to all of you, that put my story in favorite and alert. You make me happy.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP (irishwerewolf) YOU ROCK! 1# BETA READER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Point of View:<strong>

I was running and it was dark out. All I was thinking was, "I have to save her!" over and over. There were only trees, and then I saw the whomping willow. I was in the Forbidden Forest. There on the muddy ground was a girl, unconscious. I knelt in front of her to see her face. She had brown curly soft hair. But when I brush it away, I see my hand covered in fur. I start to back away. I didn't want to hurt the girl, but she stops me. I can almost see her face….

I woke up all sweaty. I looked around franticly. I was in my bed, and it was only a dream. But it felt so real, and who was that girl? And why my hand was cover in fur? Too many questions, but right now I have to get up and go to breakfast. Shit! I'm late! I rushed to take a shower, put on my robes, grabbed my satchel, and went out to the Great Hall. I sat next to Blaise and Pansy. She was talking to a sixth year about Witch Weekly.

"You're late! You spend too much time looking in the mirror doing your hair." Blaise started touching his hair like a girl and making girly noises.

"I know you envy my hair, but if you must know, this master piece is perfectly natural. Anyways I just had this bizarre dream and I woke up late."

"Well you're lucky. You missed a disgusting snogging session from Weasel and Bookworm." Blaise suppressed a chill and started to fake gag.

"You just ruined my appetite. Thank you very much for that little information." I said sarcastically. I followed his gaze to the Gryffindor table and saw the Golden couple kissing. Something stirred inside of me. Did I feel angry or jealous? NO! It can't be possible. It's just because I'm hungry.

I grab some toast, my satchel, and say goodbye to Blaise. I went to my first class of the day, Potions.

I can't believe all day I snuck glances at Granger! What's happening with me? Maybe because I'm exhausted from the day. First, I had two hours of potions with a long, two foot essay on Polyjuice, and then another two hours of boring "I-Want-To-Kill-Myself-Everytime-I-Have-History-of-Magic." To end my terrible day, I went to the library to do the essay for Professor Slughorn, ate dinner, went to the Heads' Common Room to get some rest before midnight rounds with Granger.

**Hermione's Point of View:**

It has been three weeks since the first day. I thought working with Malfoy would be Hell, but he isn't that bad. So far, our duties include: midnight rounds, supervising Hogsmeade visits, and planning the Winter Ball. Don't get me wrong, we can work together but still argue or mock-argue for better phrase. We still call each other names; thankfully, he hasn't once called me mudblood, except for that day on the train. It still hurts to hear that word. All in all, it's not that bad working with Malfoy. Classes are fine, even if I have lots of homework. I strive to get all Outstanding grades, all the while studying for my NEWT's. Plus I have more Head duties, and to top it all off, I have to find time for my boyfriend Ron. It has been a busy start of year. Talking about my boyfriend...

"Have you seen Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Um, I think they went to the Black lake for a quick snogging session," I said.

"He's snogging my bloody sister!" Ron face and ears turn red.

"Ronald don't be childish! They are a couple and they have a right to be together," I said, annoyed. "Besides, you can't talk about Harry that way. Mainly because you made out with me in his face in the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday, or did you forget?" I asked.

"It's different," He said, stubbornly.

"Whatever you say. Have you finished the Charms essay yet?" I ask.

" Well, look at the time. I've got to go." Before I could protest, he was gone. I knew he was going to play wizard chess with Neville. Sometimes I wish I had a boyfriend who's more responsible, more romantic, and who doesn't talk about quidditch all the time. I love Ron, but sometimes I have the feeling that he forgets that I'm a girl who loves to be courted. A girl can only dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers: I hope that with this chapter, you will understand better my story. Please keep reading. I appreciate review it inspires me to write more quickly. Next chapter will be up next Friday.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

_Draco point of view :_

I was heading to the third floor for my Charm class, when Blaise appeared next to me.

´´You look like shit, what got you all fuck up?´´ Blaise asked. I knew I look like shit, I was paler then usually and have purple bags under my eyes.

´´ I Can't sleep, I keep having these strange dreams and before you ask me, I already tried Sleeping Draught and it didn´t work´´ I told him yawning.

´´that sucks, what are your dreams about? ´´

´´I´ll tell you later, we going to be late to classes´´.

Finally free period, Blaise and I went to the Heads common room, to talk more private about the dreams I been having since the first day of classes, I told him about the girl with brown, soft curly hair with no face, I told him about the forbidden forest, the dark, the blood and the fur in my hands every time I try to touch the girl. the worst dream I had was yesterday it started as always ,me running in the forest repeating in my head ¨I have to save her¨ , trying to touch her , but this time I was screaming in agony and feeling like my bones were crushing , and I woke up screaming in my bed .

´´ Wow that a crazy shit you have there, mate ´´

´´ That´s all you have to tell me, this is driving me crazy, I CANT FUCKING SLEEP´´ I yelled exasperated.

´´ Calm down, I will help you find a solution´´ He told me serenely.

´´Never mind , let´s go to Ancient Runes´´ I took my book of _Advanced Rune Translation__ and went to the door._

_I sat at my usually place next to Goyle and Blaise .When The Golden Trio appear and went to sit in front of us. The class had already begun, we were writing in our parchment what professor _Bathsheda Babbling was dictating, when I look up and see Weasel stroking Granger hair. I don't know what came over me , I just saw red, and felt like there was acid thrown in my skin it was really painful , I broke the quill from the pressure of my hand ,I couldn´t handle the pain , so I started to screaming then nothing ….

_¨We need to tell him Lucius, its already affecting him¨ . Is that my mother? , what is she doing here?._

_¨No we can't, he will figure it out, on his own ¨ What is my father talking about?_

_¨ the spell is broken, he needs to know. His life, that is at risk here, you can't protect him of everything, his a grown man.¨_

_¨I know, but you have to consider, that if we tell him, there would be some unwanted attention of people we´re trying to forget¨_

¨Even if we don't tell him, it will happen very soon , and he needs to be prepared, he can be a danger to others _¨. Danger? What do I need to know?_

¨Father , Mother, what happen?, what are you doing at Hogwarts?´´ I open my eyes , I was at the Hospital Wing , I try to get up, but I was dizzy and sour .

´´Don't get up, Mr. Malfoy you are not strong enough yet to get out of bed , take this, it will make you feel better.´´ Madam Poppy Pomfrey , gave me a potion that tasted like crap, I gulp it quick.

´´Son, your mother and I have been keeping family secrets, that affect you and will change your life´´. For the first time in my life, father was showing his true emotions I think it was concern and fear.

´´How does a family secrets affect me? ´´

´´Well it all starts with are bloodlines , the Malfoy´s have a rare mutation that usually is dormant , it's in our cells, too put it bluntly we have vampire cells, don't ask me how we got it , but we do, it's been in are blood for generations . The bad news is …´´

´´Um that´s not that bad, if you and the Malfoy´s have it, and you're fine, why are you so concerned?.´´ I said looking at my father.

´´Don't interrupt me boy, show some respect. The bad news is that your mutation is not dormant, it's activated, meaning that you're a vampire. ´´I just look at my father dumbfounded, expecting something.

´´ Sweetheart, there's more, the Black family also have Veela blood, and because you have vampire blood, its more activate then my blood, you are almost a full veela . and before you ask, you are a pureblood wizard , almost all pureblood family's have it, but there's are dormant. ´´ Ok this is too much to hear in one day, first they told me I'm a vampire now I'm a veela too.

´´Draco ,something happened also when you were a toddler, you were around three years old, and Voldemort was rising , he figure out that we had a rare mutation, he was obsessed with you, to the point to search a way to activate your blood and use you as a weapon in the war, he investigated how to and found the key to your mutation. If you were bitten by a werewolf , you could be the most powerful wizard in the world, the Dark Lord asked Fenrir Greyback to do it and he complied. We saw the changes immediately, your magic was very powerful, but it couldn´t be controllable, even by Voldemort or Dumbledore. You were only a child, both your mother and I, were very afraid that the mutation could killed you, so we went to see Albus Dumbledore , he did this Ancient and complicated spell , that would keep the mutation dormant , and be a normal wizard, we told Voldemort that it didn't work and it was only temporarily magic .Since then we been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix , that's why we raise you with all the pureblood aristocratic beliefs , and been cold towards you , and not like the real parents we should have been to you , we are very sorry for acting like that , I still have pureblood beliefs but I'm working on it. When we saw what Voldemort wanted to with you, we changed, when Snape Killed Dumbledore, the spell broke and your mutation started to activate since then slowly. ´´

I didn't know what to think. First they tell me I'm so weird mutation, second they were a spy for the order of phoenix , and finally they raise me with all this beliefs ,I could have turn out differently , I would know how to be more compassionate, trusting or friendlier . Maybe be a Gryffindor who knows. What the FUCK, I prefer to die than be a bloody Gryffindor, all this information is making me sick . How hypocrite of my parents to be al pureblood superior, when they don't even belief in all this shit. All my life was a lie and for nothing. I can't even be angry, I just feel betrayed.

´´ Oh my poor baby is in shock´´ I never seen my mother fuss over me like that , she was always cold and aristocratic , never show her true emotions just like a Malfoy´s wife , not even her family and know she's all motherly . I think hell just froze.

I couldn´t take it anymore, I exploded and started to yell.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers: Next chapter will be up next Friday. Keep reading. I appreciate reviews.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco point of view: <span>_

´´You´re FUCKING sorry, I could have turn out differently, what happen to all that shit about Malfoy´s don´t apologize, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITE IN THIS WORLD¨ I shouted to his face.

´´Boy Don´t raise your voice, I did what I had to do, to keep you and your mother, safe, I don't expect you to understand, we only ask your forgiveness´´

´´ I was a Bloody DEATH EATER only to please you , silly of me to think it would make you finally feel proud of me , I was only a kid. You always said (Malfoy´s need to be the best at everything, just like are blood, )´´ I said imitating his voice.

´´I'm sorry ,son, that it had to be that way , we had to keep up appearance and not arise suspicions .I will admit , I was blinded because of the power and the way your grandfather raised me, but when you were born, I started to doubt does beliefs , then I saw how Voldemort wanted to use you. I started to change. We did this to protect you.

´´NO , you screw me up, both of you , neither of you can imagine how much stress ,failure, hurt and suffer I felt when Voldemort threatened to kill me and both of you ,if I failed my task . ¨

¨Sweetheart, that´s why Severus made The Unbreakable Vow, to do your task and avoid the guilt¨.Mother said trying to calm me.

I can't hear anymore, I got off the bed and went to the double doors, but my father stop me with his voice.

¨Son, we only want you to know that your mother and I are sorry for all of it, please try to forgive us. When you are ready to talk , owl us , we will answer all your questions about are secrets and your condition ¨ Then he said more softly ¨we love you son , we really do ¨ I turn to see his face, and he was showing vulnerability and shame for the first time .

I storm off , I needed to get away from my parents right now, I was almost suffocating ,it was too much , I ran to the moving stairs to be alone , I only stop when I was in front of the moving painting and shouted the password , the little girl from the painting saw my mood and flung the door open , I went straight to my room , I took my wand out of my robes and put a strong locking spell on my door, and murmured a quick _muffliato_ in my room and started to scream .

* * *

><p>´´it's been a month Draco, your parents are so worried, that they owl me, to ask how were you doing with all of this´´<p>

´´what did you said? ´´ I ask. Since that day I been all irritated with anything and anyone, I just can't believe they kept all this information.

´´I said that you needed time, Drake; you can't be like this for all eternity´´

´´Watch me´´ I knew I was been childish.

´´They are your parents and they love you. ´´ I just look at him, and stayed quiet. ´´Fine do whatever you want´´. Even Blaise was tired of my mood swings. He was right I can't be like this for all eternity, I went to my room and took a new sheet of parchment and wrote to my mother saying that we needed to talk. I folded it and tied the parchment to my majestic black eagle ankle.

_Hermione point of view:_

I sat angrily in one of the armchairs of the Gryffindor common room. Scowling at nothing in particular.

´´What´s wrong Mione?´´. Ginny said, across from me. She was next to Harry sitting in the loveseat; Ron was in the floor talking with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

´´One word MALFOY´´ I said.

´´What did that git did to you? ´´ Ron turn towards me.

´´Absolutely nothing´´. The Three looked at me like I just told them I kiss Snape.

´´ Um, Mione are you feeling ok? ´´ Harry asked.

´´He´s not doing his Head duties, I'm doing midnight rounds by myself, planning the Halloween party, timetables for first years and patrolling Hogsmeade trips, I'm doing EVERYTHING. It's like his not even Head Boy, last Hogsmeade he didn't even appear.´´ I said all in one breathe.

´´That´s strange, but know that you told us this, he´s been skipping classes and stop doing homework. ´´ Harry said suspiciously.

´´He´s not been in the Great Hall lately, something is up Harry ´´ Ron said.

´´Yeah you´re right, we should keep an eye on him. Maybe check the Marauder's Map ´´. Harry started to get in spy mode, just like the time he was watching Snape.

´´ We can use your Invisibility cloak and follow him. Maybe his trying to get his Death Eater friends to started a group ´´. Ron said.

´´ No, Ron I don't think is that´´. Harry defended.

´´Why are you defending him, do you know something? ´´. Ron started to get red.

´´No I'm not defending him, calm down mate, Narcissa Malfoy saved my life by lying to Voldemort. People can change. I think is something else ´´ Harry said.

´´Wait, Harry, Ron, stop making assumptions, Hermione said that since he collapsed in Acient Runes , he´s been acting strange, right Mione?´´ Ginny said.

´´ Yeah , but what does it have to do with this?´´ I said puzzled.

´´ Well, maybe Lucius Malfoy told him something, I saw him when the ferret was in the hospital wing´´

´´ She´s right, Lucius has something to do in all this. And we will figure it out , remember his in probation or else sent to Azkaban´´ Harry said.

I just sat there, thinking in what they all said, there´s something wrong with Malfoy but I think is not what we imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers:** Hi, thank you for adding my story to favorites and alert, second I hope you enjoy my story. I appreciate reviews and Keep reading.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Draco point of view:<span>_

My parents and I were in McGonagall office, the headmistress let us use her office so we could have some privacy. My father was looking tense and my mother like she was about to cry. I just stared at them, they look tired and didn't have that aristocratic elegance they wear in public or indifferent mask. I clear my throat to get their attention.

´´´Before you ask, I don't want to talk about Voldemort or what you did or how I feel. That´s all in the past .But get this straight , I feel betrayed and angry and I'm working on it. I do forgive both of you.´´ they let a breath of relief when I finished.

´´That's all we want Sweetheart, your father and I want to be a family again , we no secrets or lies. ´´. Mother said smiling, and Father nod his support.

´´Ok, so you were saying the other day that I'm a freaking monster mutation´´I said awkwardly.

´´You are not a monster. Your mutation name is Wolveepire , there's too little information about that mutation because is unique it's more like a legend , but we will tell you everything we know . ´´ Mother said

´´ A WHAT?´´

´´ A Wolveepire, part werewolf, part veela , part vampire ´´ She said it like she was talking about the weather.

´´How did you got this information?´´ I said .

´´ Albus Dumbledore, searched all around the world , with some contacts and read myths that were almost a legend ´´ Father said.

´´what's going to happen to me? Am I going to die? Is there a cure or a way to stop the transformation?´´ I said a little worried.

´´There are some symptoms, that's the only way we know for sure, that your blood is activated and starting to change. Your magic core will change and transform too. ´´ Mother said .

´´What symptoms? ´´ I said.

´´Face one : Rare dreams, tiredness, inability to sleep, feel pain or weakness and the need to find your mate.´´

´´find a mate? ´´ I asked afraid of the answer

´´ Yes son, find a mate, someone that completes you and is perfect for you , you will feel it more intense. Vampires and veelas are very possessive and territorial of their mates, when the creature sees the mate with someone that can be a thread to the relationship it can get really angry or feel emotional pain. But in your case it intensifies because you have three types of magical creatures. Meaning that your emotional pain will transform in to unbearable physical pain.

´´ I have some of those symptoms´´

´´Lucius he is transforming, oh Merlin, you need to find your mate before Face two of your symptoms, it will get much worse.´´

´´ Face two what are those symptoms? ´´ I said almost freaking out.

´´You will feel dizziness , tired without a cause, weaker to even get up from the bed or lift a book , sometimes your legs are going to be like jelly. ´´

´´that really sucks, Can I take a potion or a spell to keep the symptoms from not happening?´´ I said exasperated.

´´I'm afraid not, the only way is to finding your mate and make her accept to be your mate. She's the only one that can help you. By drinking her blood or be close to her when the symptoms kick in, it will make your body feel better until its full transformation. ´´

´´ And if I don't find my mate?´´

´´Eventually die of heartbreak, get so desperate to find her that you will become crazy or die in the transformation´´ Father said sadly. Great now I have to find a mate and quick or get a horrible fate, my life is hell.

´´And what about the wolf part, you only talk about the veela and vampire´´

´´That´s face three , you transform into a full werewolf , your mate is the only one that can control you or else you will get frantic ,trying to find her. ´´Mother said with fear in her eyes.

´´I need to get some fresh air, I will see you later. Father , Mother excuse me´´.

´´If you have questions owl us , and tell us who's your mate when you find her, we love you.´´ Father said a little awkwardly , I wasn't used to my father telling me he loves me. We said are goodbye and parted ways.

I was in a state of trance, walking without a direction, when I realized I was in the corridor of the entrance of the Astronomy Tower, so I climbed the spiral staircase, open the door and went in and went to the railing sat there watching the stars.

Some people think that being a Malfoy means power, respect, economic wealth and a perfect life. But that´s so far from the truth, there was a time were the name Malfoy meant respect, now it only means Death Eater. Since I was born, my parents taught me to be the best in everything I do, to chose wisely with who I associate, Father always gave me lectures about pureblood prejudice at the early age of four, when I turn sixteen he made me join Voldemort, I didn´t protest because at that moment I would do anything to made him proud of me. My mother was always cold towards me, never showing affection. When the war ended, I was relief, finally thinking that everything would be normal as it can be.

So figure my surprise, when they told me I´m a bloody magical-mutation creature. Fate must be laughing at me right now, If my suspicious are right ,I know who my mate is(Now I believe in Karma).If someone had told me a year ago that my life was a lie, I would have laugh and made them go to St. Mungo's. if my mate is who I think it is , I need to take her away from that bugger, I will have to ask for the best help I can.

I _accio_ my broom Nimbus 3000 and got on it and went for ride, I sat there for what felt like ages, feeling peace and relax. Trying not to think only fly, letting my problems go away with the ground.

One hour later.

´´Drakie poo! ,what´s wrong? ´´ Pansy Parkinson came in to my view , when I was heading to the Slytherin Dungeon .

´´don´t call me that, you know I hate the nickname´´. Since the war ended, Pansy been dating Goyle . It started last summer, she felt sad because her parents were sent away to Azkaban, Gregory was depressed and sucking about Crabbe death, they got close and the rest is history. We have been close friends, since she stop seducing me with all the annoying pouts and clinging to my arm. Don´t get me wrong, I love her to death, but like a sister. I still don't get that pair.

´´You know I like to annoy you , so want to talk about your horrible mood?´´

´´Um, not really , but you can help me with something, let's get Blaise.´´

I told them about my mutation, the symptoms and the need to find my mate. They stared at me dumbfounded, like I just told them I'm Voldemort son.

´´So , you're not human?´´.Pansy asked .Now I know why she´s with Goyle.

´´I always knew ,you were a freak´´ Blaise started to laugh

´´ja ja ja, very funny.´´ I said sarcastically. ´´I'm human, just with different blood cells, it´s still me, Pansy´´

´´Ok, just checking´´. She still looked at me with caution

´´so, who do you think is your mate?´´ Blaise asked

´´I have my suspicious ´´. I said secretive. I was afraid to say who I think is my mate because of their reactions. What if they turn their backs, and not help me .

´´mmm, maybe is that pretty girl from Ravenclaw?. Her name is Sofia , Sarah , no its Sonia ,her name is Sonia´´

´´She is not my mate´´

´´Well let's see, you felt ill, when I told you Weasel and Bookworm were snogging , fainted when you saw Red Head touching Miss Goody Shoes and at the Yule Ball you said mudblood looks pretty, mudblood shouldn´t be beautiful ´´ Blaise said all intuitive. He pays to much attention to my life.

´´ Oh, I know who your mate is Drake´´. Pansy said.

´´Who?´´. I said causally. Maybe Pansy is not bubble headed.

´´Its Weasley´´ Blaise said, green in the face.

´´WHAT?,** NOOOO** !¨¨. I shouted at the top of my lungs, I think I just throw up in my mouth .

´´What a relief, then who is it?´´

´´Its Granger, smartass´´ I said sarcastically, Maybe Blaise is Goyle and Crabbe secret brother, sometimes he can be very stupid.

´´the Griffindor princess is your mate´´ Pansy said in disbelief

´´Yeah, she´s not that bad to look plus she´s smart ´´ I said. Granger is the perfect mate for me; she's beautiful, intelligent and quick-witted the only bad thing is she's friends with the golden duo.

´´Mate, we need a plan to get your Bookworm before you go all crazy´´ Blaise started to think.

´´I know, it will be hard , she´s with Weasel´´ I Said.

´´Ooo, I know how to call the plan´´ Pansy said all excited, we just stared at her.

´´Separate Bookworm from the Weasel for the Ferret´´ She said happily.

´´perfect´´ Blaise said.

´´hey I resent that´´. I didn´t like it when they made fun of me for being a ferret.

´´ok, first we need to find a way to separate Carrot from ex bushy hair, and I know the perfect plan…..´´´She started to laugh , we just looked at her .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Readers: **__Next chapter will be on Friday. Keep reading. I hope you like my story._

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione point of view:<span>_**

´´Ron stop moving, you´re going to get us discover´´. I said for the fifth time.

´´it's not my fault the cloak is so tiny´´ Ron said.

´´it's not small, you´re too tall to fit in it´´

´´Shhh, Malfoy is with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini in the library´´. Harry whispered.

´´ That's weird, what are they doing in the library at 2:00am on a Friday ´´ I said thoughtful.

´´Let´s find out´´ harry started to move. We got to the library , they were in the back corner of the library , was hidden behind bookshelves that obscured for others to see. We approach them quietly.

´´ Pansy are you sure this will work? ´´ . Malfoy asked.

´´positive, trust me on this one, take the book and practice the spell´´

´´then what? ´´. Zabine whispered.

´´ we wait until is time to do part two of the plan´´. Parkinson said

´´ let's go, its late and I'm tired, we will talk tomorrow´´ Blaize said and they nodded , went out the door. Ron, Harry and I checked the table ,for clues , but there were none.

´´There's nothing here, we wasted are time.´´ Ron complain.

´´ No we didn't, now we know they have a plan, the question is for what?´´. I said .

´´ We won't get any information today, Hermione you need to check his room .´´ Harry said, he was right maybe in his I can find something.

Harry and Ron went to the Gryffindor room and I went to the head common room , Malfoy was already sleeping in his room . I crash in my bed and fall asleep immediately

It was Saturday and again Malfoy didn't appear in Hogsmade trip, I patrol all the students by myself, I was tired of this, if he wasn´t going to do his duties, I will report him to the headmistress. I will only give him a week to redeem himself. The good news is , I got to spend some time with Ron at the Three Broomsticks Inn , we sort of had a romantic date, until he invited Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas join us , he totally ignored me when Seamus asked him if his was going to play quidditch this year, then they started to debate who´s going to be in the team. Since I started to dated Ron ,my feelings for him had change , I love him and would do anything for him, but when we got official is like I'm his toy , a old marry couple, there's no spark in our relationship or those butterflies in my stomach. I shouldn´t think about it, I will let it flow.

* * *

><p>I was exhausted from the weekend , yesterday I patrol Hogsmade trip and today I started to study for my NEWT´S and did all my homework for the rest of the week , I even helped Ron and Harry do there essay in History of Magic .<p>

I enter the common room, heading to my room, when I see Malfoy sitting in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire place, he was reading a book. In that moment I got so angry , because here he was sitting all relax reading a fucking book, instead of helping me with the head duties , so I went were Malfoy was to give him a piece of my mind.

´´Malfoy, you think because you´re Head Boy , you don´t have duties, well you are wrong , take your lazy ass and start working you arrogant, git , ugly ferr…´´

´´I'm sorry Granger´´. What?

´´I'm sorry for making you do all the work alone , I know I deserve to be yelled and you should do it , before you start , I promise to help you and make it up to you , ask me whatever you want and you have it´´. Did he apologized and to me?, I can´t belief he´s been polite, no , more like nice .

´´What´s the trick?´´ I asked. Malfoy always does something in return of a ´´favor´´.

´´there´s no trick, I want to make it up to you, I know how stress you been and I will help you, you deserve a break ´´ He said, I stared at him to be sure it not a trick , he seem even nervous .

´´ Are you feeling ok?, or it's a joke?´´ I insisted.

´´ yes I'm feeling ok, no is not a joke, I only want to be nice to you´´

´´Why´´

´´people change , I'm not that prat I was last year with my blood prejudice , I been unfair to you this year with all the head duties. I don't excuse my behavior, I had some family problems and been off that's all. I apologize for my actions in the past, I was immature ,when I saw what my aunt did to you I change my views on life, you are the most strongest person I seen.

´´ok, I accept your apology. Goodnight Malfoy´´

´´Goodnight Hermione´´ He said quietly but I heard him. For the first time Malfoy was not a prat to me and even said my name.

**_Draco point of view_:**

It was Monday, today the plan starts , I been practicing the spell all weekend , Pansy didn´t told me the effect of the spell, she only told, that it will make Hermione angry with Weasel . Before you start to ask ( when I started to refer Granger to Hermione?). Since I accepted she´s my mate, yesterday was intense, I saw the skepticism in her eyes when I told her the true , that I wanted to help her and be nice to her. I think it won't be hard to be near her, first as a friend and then as my mate.

´´´Pansy, what exactly does the spell?´´ I asked , the curiosity was killing me .

´´Fine I will tell you, the spell name is Verus Mens Translate to _True Mind._ It´s a spell to speak automatically what you're thinking without processing it, I promise Draco , it will work , he is a dumbass , if he is under the spell , he will say things that mud… , um bookwo…., ok, ok , Granger will hate´´ She concluded.

´´Wow, you´re not that stupid Pans´´ Blaise was impressed.

´´ She is a true Slytherin´´ I said proud of her.

´´Thank you ´´ She said and started to eat her breakfast, Blaise was reading the Daily Prophet, and I was watching my mate talk with her friends, she started to laugh and I couldn´t help but smile , she´s gorgeous.

´´ Stop staring, it´s creepy´´ Blaise said. Was I been so obvious, I can't help it, she makes me happy. Since I discover who my mate is, my dreams been about her , she is the girl on the ground , I only hope does dreams don´t come true.

´´Fine´´

We finish are breakfast, grab are satchels and walk to classes. I was really nervous; we planed all weekend to this.

´´let's review the plan again, we can't have mistakes´´

´´Draco , we already review the plan ,step by step. First you do the Verus Mens spell , we wait until she gets angry with the Carrot, Second Blaise drops the love potion in Brown´s goblet and finally , you get close to your precious mate´´ Pansy said annoyed.

Why can't she understand that is my life at risk , if I don't get my mate, I will either go crazy or die. Of course I was nervous , this is my future we talking about.

The Weasel was with my mate heading to Care of Magical Creatures. I went behind him, took my wand and pointed at the big red head and muttered the spell. Hoping that it will work.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Readers: **_First thank you **suri29 **for your review. Next chapter will be up Friday. Keep reading. Please review, makes me happy. I want to know if you like my story or what you think?. Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes; English is not my first language. I try my best to write this. Thank you for reading.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione point of view:<span>_

We are heading to Care of Magical Creatures. They were talking about Malfoy , but I was thinking about last night , why did Malfoy apologized to me?. Call me naïve , for thinking he was sincere.

´´So Mione, have you found something useful about Malfoy´´ Harry asked.

´´Nothing .But his acting strange, yesterday he apologized for not doing his head duties and said that I should take a break. He was very polite towards me.´´ I said. I didn´t tell the whole apology , because it felt personal.

´´That git was polite towards a Mudblood¨ Ron said. My face fell, why did he said the M word. He knows I hate it.

´´don´t say that word.¨ Harry defended me, trying to cover the shock on his face.

´´What? it's true , he would never be polite , much less apologized to you¨. Ron pointed his finger at me.

´´Why not´´.I said.

´´Cause he is a Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, tell me at least you didn´t belief a word he said.´´

´´For your information, I accept his apology, he seems sincere. His not the same as he was before.´´

´´He bully you for six years, Mione, his plotting against us´ ´

´´Ron, why can't you believe that people can change´´

´´Here I thought that you were the smartest witch of our generation, You are so stupid to believe that git is polite towards a Mudblood´´ His ears were red, with anger**. **

**´´R**onald Billus Weasly, take that back´´ I said angry.

´´No I won´t , you are a stupid to believe him, why are you defending him , are you his little slut´´ I slap him. How dare he talk to me like that.

´´ I should have pick Lavender, instead of the Know it all- bushy hair.´´ He said bluntly, but then recognized what he said.

´´Sorry Mione , I shouldn´t said that, even its true´´

´´You are digging a hole for yourself mate´´ Harry said.

Why was he acting like a git, never thought Ron would hurt me ten times more than Malfoy.

´´ You know what Ronald, don´t talk to me right now, I don´t what to say something I don't mean.´´ I said. I put my head high, so he couldn´t see that he affect me and went to class . While Harry started to argue with Ron and hex him .

Hagrid separate us in groups of three. I saw Harry with Ron , Harry was waving his hand to come over, but I needed to be away from Ron.

´´You want to be with us´´ Malfoy approach me quietly ,I search for other groups and found none. So I decided to be with the Slytherins , that would show Ronald.

´´ Yes , thank you´´ I said polite, we went to Zabini and started to work together. We were sketching a Crup and writing all species information.

´´Granger, why aren't you with Weasel.´´ Zabini asked. I wasn´t expecting conversation at all .

´´ We had a disagreement´´ I said. Disagreement wasn´t the right word , more like brainless Ron with his stupid argue and hurtful words.

´´Trouble in paradise all ready´´ He said knowingly. I just sat there. How true he was, this was not paradise , but I knew Ron would never be the perfect- romantic boyfriend.

´´Mate, leave her alone´´ Malfoy rescue me from the awkward moment. They share a look and then Zabini started to work again.

´´Thanks´´ I whisper to Malfoy, he nodded. The rest of the class was spent in silence, at first it was tense, but I got use to it. I felt Malfoy piercing eyes on me all the time, I felt like I was in a microscope.

When the class was over, I went to find Harry and Ron . Harry was alone waiting for me to go to the Gryffindor tower .

´´Why are you alone?, where´s Ron?´´ I asked.

´´Being a git, he told me, since I defeated Voldemort, I been taking all the attention and trying to get rid of him ´´ He said tired. Ron can be very stubborn, when he doesn´t get his way .

´´He´s angry cause you didn´t say anything in are argue´´ I said.

´´ Who knows, lets ignore him until he calms down.´´ Harry said .

We were about to tell the password to the Fat lady , when the door open and Ron went running and screaming in to the stairs .Ginny shouted ´´Don´t return until your attitude has change´´

´´What did you do to him?´´ I asked , Ginny was furious .

´´My famous Bat-Bogey Hex´´ She said with a smirk .

´´What did he said to you?´´ Harry asked and then kiss her on the cheek.

He told me everything that happen between you two and told me that I should talk to you and demand that he was right and you shouldn´t talk to Malfoy. I defended you and told him, he acted like a git, and then he told me you and I were on menstrual periods, that hormones takes control of are brain and makes us hysterical. That´s when I hex him´´ She told us.

´´I don´t know why he said all does thing's´´ I said.

´´Ron is always stubborn and thinks people don't change ,don´t worried he will come around and see your point of view´´ Ginny said.

´´ I just hope so, or I will hex his balls off´´ I said frowning.

´´I will help you Mione , if he still is acting all troll on you´´ Ginny said smiling.

_Draco point of view: _

´´It didn´t work, Pansy´´. I said. The next day we were having dinner in the Great Hall , I was watching Weasel whispering to my mate ear, my spoon bent with my anger and jealousy .I started to imagine 10 ways to kill King Weasel without going to Azkaban.

´´It did work Draky- poo ¨ She said, while holding hands with Goyle and eating soup .Goyle was too concentrated in his pastries to pay us attention.

´´How? She still falling over Weasel instead of me ´´ I said trough clench teeth, ignoring her nickname that I hate so much.

´´We planted the seed ´´ I stare at her for more information.

She huff.¨ Look Draco ,Granger will start to doubt Weasel love ,trust me , I'm a girl, give it time , with the love potion it will mix together perfectly ¨She said with a smirk.

´´When are we pouring the love potion?´´ I asked impatiently.

´´In a week¨.

´´No, tomorrow morning¨.I said

´´But Draco…..¨ she started to explain the reason

´´No. Tomorrow.¨ I said with finality.

´´Alright, tomorrow morning. Be patient and you have to get closer to her without freaking her out . She said and turn too Goyle and started to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers**: Thank you **skyla-lilly****, ****IGOTEAMEDWARD****, une grande lectrice, LoVeDrAmIoNe4EvEr**, for your reviews. I could not wait to update, your reviews made me so happy . Next chapter will be this Friday.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco point of view:<strong> _

It was 8:45 am, class starts in 20 minutes, we were having breakfast. Blaise is going to pour the potion in Brown goblet. I was already anxious, Pansy took the potion from Horace Slughorn secret stash, she made a alteration, so the potion was directly towards Weasel and Brown .I trust Pansy , she said that this will work , cause Brown is already in love with Weasel and she will act all crazy towards him more than normally.

Only two minutes before Blaise pour the potion. Since I did the spell on Carrot head it work, they fought twice but reconcile this morning. The spell is handy but it only works for 4 hours , that´s why I only did it two times , Pansy told me to not repeated to much because he will get suspicious.

Here he goes, plan B is in action , Blaise approach Brown , he started to flirt with her , he even gave the Slytherin smirk , she did the flirty eyes to him , he pour the potion discreetly in to the goblet and said¨ _Hey Brown, you are too pretty to be a Gryffindor .See you soon beautiful¨ _That son of a bitch even wink at her for extra effect and walk away. She went back to gossip with her friends and blush. ´´TAKE THE FUCKING DRINK YOU BIMBO´´ I shouted in my head . Finally after 5 minutes of stupid girly talk , she drank the potion , got this blank look and then a dreamily stare that puts Lovegood in to shame and smiled all goofy at nothing , pointed a finger at Weasel , made a heart with her hands and giggle. Hermione was frowning and the Brainless Carrot was confused.

´´See it worked, be patient Draky´´ Pansy said, took her satchel, blow me a kiss and went with Goyle to her first class of the day hand in hand. Pansy change so much since the war.

**_Hermione point of view:_**

Who those that little slut think she is, with does curly blond brainless locks , I'm going to show her not to mess with others boyfriends , she given me a headache all day , I can´t even concentrate on my essay for Transfiguration, I look at my parchment, it only had the title (Principles of Re- Materialization ) and two lines about how annoying girl makes me what to puke all my lunch , I took the sheet and vanish it ,close my book on Advanced Transfiguration hard and huff , A first year boy Hufflepuff look at me and I glare back_( if looks could kill , this will be one of those_) , he took his things and went practically running from the Study Hall.

You may think why am I so angry with Brown, if she only made a shape heart with her hands at breakfast , but let me tell you that is not the only thing she did all day . let me in light you.

We were at Charms class, I sat in my usual place next to Ron , when I see a butterflies origami flying toward my boyfriend with corny , love gag messages , and you know what Ron did , he just smiled at her and winked. WINK at her. I_ Incendio_ her love notes.

In D.A.D.A. , they put us in partners for dueling, I was with Harry and Ron was with Brown . Harry and I gotten in a tied, when I turn to see how Ron was doing , Lavender hex him with a rare spell that produce big red lips from her wand and the only damage you can get is red kisses in your face, I send her a _Stupefy_ her way , Ron reprehend me, and went to help her. How dare reprehend me when she was the annoying one.

The last straw was when I accompany Ron and Harry to the Quidditch pitch so they could practice for the game between Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. They were high in the sky and I was sitting in the bench when I look up and saw BLOODY heart shape clouds with FUCKING L&R letters on it. I search for Brown and see that she uses a_ Sonorus_ spell and start to say "Won-Won you are the best, Won-Won you are so strong and fast." in a sing-song voice, I wanted to barf. Two minutes later, Harry took us out of are misery with that agonizing noise when he _Silecio_ her . A hour later they went back down with the other team mates . I send a thankful look at Harry and he shrugged and said it distracted him, on the other hand Ron only told me that I should let her be , because she was a fan, took my chin kiss me and whisper you are the only one and winked. His head is getting bigger with that ego he is having. Ginny rolled her eyes at his brother antics and went off with Harry.

Now here I am in the Study Hall all by myself, not even able to do my homework. I refuse to be a jealous girlfriend or make a scene, but it makes me fluster to see Ron acting like a munggle famous star and Brown as a bimbo head fan. It's clear that I'm not going to get anything done so I pack my thing and went to see Ginny and have a talk with her .

When I enter the Gryffindor Tower, it was past curfew almost everyone was sleeping. I went to check if Ginny still awake. Open the door to girls dormitory went to Ginny bed and found her sleeping .Curiosity took over me and I peak the boys dormitory to find Ron , I search for his bed, pull the curtains , walk in tiptoes so no one will wake up and stand right next to him.

He look so cute with his freckle face, his red hair all over the pillow, his mouth open snoring. Leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. I was about to close his curtains when he moaned ´´Oh Lavender, don´t stop´´. I was in shock he was dreaming with her, a gasp escape from my limps and took off running to the head common room, my eyes with tears that would not let shed until I was alone. It feels like six year all over again, when Ron ignored me for that fool.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please<span> review it inspires me to write more quickly, update more fast and gives me feedback.**

**Next chapter Draco gets sweet with Hermione**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear readers**: Thank you **Emswarek17****, ****channylover9753****, ****IGOTEAMEDWARD****, ****skyla-lilly** for your reviews. Keep reading . Next chapter will be soon .

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Draco point of view:<span>_**

She was sitting alone in one of the armchairs with her legs under her chin, seemed so small, I knew she was crying because you could hear the sniffing.

´´What´s wrong? ´´. I said from the fireplace, wanting to give her some space .

´´As if you care?´´She said, lift her face from her knees glaring at me. Her beautiful eyes that I could melt forever, had tears that spill to her rosy cheeks. I Know what you are thinking, that I'm corny , sue me , this mutation Is killing my personality.

´´I care´´ I said softly. She look at me .

´´Yeah right, you only want to get information, so you can share with you pureblood friends and make fun of me, I know your game Malfoy and I'm not playing. Go on tell everyone how the mudblood is crying.´´ She said bitterly.

´´ I won't tell anybody that you´re crying, I want to be your friend , I'm not the old Malfoy , the bully prejudice that made fun of you, please give me a chance , I want to do this right , please. ´´ I said pleadingly . Wow I must like her a lot , this is one of the fewest times in my life that I say please to a person.

´´ You think I'm so idiot to believe in your sudden change´´ She said.

´´ I'm not asking to be best friends. give me a chance , I can see that you need to talk to someone right now, let me be that person, please´´ I said , this time praying to Merlin she would accept. I need to be close to her , get her trust.

We stay silent for a long while until she sigh ´´ I will give you a chance, you seem sincere but don´t screw this up , its only one opportunity.´´ She is giving me a opportunity ,I'm so relief and happy at the same time.

´´ I know it's hard for you to give me your trust and more so being a Slytherin and a death ea…´´ I couldn't finish the sentence.

´´ Yes its hard, I'm doing the effort, if we are going to be friends we need to trust each other and to do so. Tell me why did you join The Dark Lord ?´´ I knew she would asked me sooner or later .

´´I did it to make my father proud of me at the moment, since the day the mark was in my forearm I regret it and will forever , I saw how they torture the innocent people only for their blood that's when I changed my beliefs towards everything. When I was in the Astronomy Tower it was the most terrifying moment of my life , he threatened to killed me and parents if I didn´t killed Dumbledore, I will never forget how Dumbledore look at me before Snape Killed him , somehow he understood my position and forgave me, in the end I feel guilty. I could have prevented his death. ´´ I never told anyone how I felt that day. I'm compelled to get it all out. Suddenly there's a pair of warm, soft arms around me , shushing me , I didn´t even realize that I was crying, but in her embrace I felt all of it melt away.

´´ Shush , don´t feel guilty , it was his fate to die at Snape hands, he asked him to do it´´

´´No , it's my fault´´

´´ Listen Draco , Before Snape died, he showed Harry his memories , Dumbledore asked Snape to Kill him instead of you.´´ I was speechless , I never expected he would asked Snape to killed him, know I understand that final look and no resistance ,he gave up without a fight.

´´Thank you , you made my mind at peace´´

´´You deserve to Know the true´´. This part I felt guilty I wasn't going to tell her all the true , why I wanted to be her friend? or why my family change sides before the battle?, she would rejected me .

She drop her arms and went to the sofa , patted the sit next to her. I sat quietly , I could feel her body hit , we were close enough to hug.

´´I'm sorry for making assumption´´

´´ How so?´´ I asked confused

´´ I always thought you join Voldemort because it was what you believe, never thought you had remorse or didn´t want to be a death eater. You had no choice in all of this you were a victim.´´ I stay silent.

´´ Now tell me, Why were you crying?.´´ I said.

´´It's silly and besides you will think I'm insecure´´ She said timidly.

´´ It is not silly, if it made you cry, please tell me.´´

´´ Fine, Lavender Brown is crawling under my skin, she trying to get him back and I think Ron wants her too.´´ she said. Now I feel terrible, because it's my fault that she is crying, but is the only way to get her to be with me, by separating them. I only wish it wouldn't hurt her feelings. I took my handkerchief and started to dry her tears from her rosy cheeks, she flinched from me still not trusting me completely.

´´Weasel is delusional if he chooses someone other than you. Merlin you are 10 times better then Bimbo head or any girl .´´ I said and it was the true Weasel it's a mad headed if he can´t see Hermione as a perfect girl.

´´You are very nice, but realistically I'm not that girlish and I'm not the most fun of person to hang around.´´

´´ You are unique. That what make you attractive, you are not like other girls.´´

´´Thanks, Um if we are friends we should know about each other ´´ Trying to change the talk.

´´ok, um Let´s start with easy questions, what is your favorite ice cream?´´ I said.

´´strawberry, yours?´´

´´Chocolate, favorite color?´´

´´Purple yours?´´

´´Black, um tell me something no one know about you?´´ I said .

´´I slept with a night light until I was 15 years old , I hated to sleep in the dark´´.

´´Wow Gryffindor princess is afraid of the dark´´

´´Not anymore, your turn´´

´´ Fine, My mom gave me this stuffed dragon on my third birthday, every time I got scare, I would go and hug that thing until I was thirteen. ´´ I said embarrassed. I can't believe I told her that.

´´What was his name?´´. Oh no , why did she had to asked me that.

´´Dino the Dragon´´ I muttered wishing she didn´t hear. She started to laugh so hard.

´´Stop laughing is not funny I was a kid´´

´´You hug him until you were a teen, jajaja jajaja , you look so tough and better than anyone to be scare , jajajaja, I think it's cute. Do you still have it´´ . If it was a different person I would have hex him for laughing at me, but I love to see her laugh .

´´yes´´ I knew my cheeks were red with embarrassment.

´´Sorry for laughing I imagine you hugging Dino, ok, um boxers or briefs?´´

´´Oh you are kinky , briefs ´´ I said proud.

´´ Lingerie or standard knickers´´ I said , all my attention in that question.

´´ Lingerie ´´ She whisper red in the cheeks ,avoiding looking in my eyes .

´´ Damn, Granger, you little minx.´´. Wow she surprised me.

We asked each other question for a hour , then we stay there in comfortable silence, it´s 2:45 am we should go to bed .

´´Hermione?´´ She didn´t answer , I looked at her , she was asleep with her head rested in the arm of the sofa .She look so peaceful , like a angel . I didn´t want to wake her up so I lift her in my arms went to her room put her in the comfy bed , got the covers over her . I was about to exit her room when I saw her face she is so beautiful , I could not resist the urge to kiss her in those pink plump delicious lips . I leaned over her and brush my lips with hers , my instincts kick over and the animal wanted more , ravish her body with pleasure .I stop myself before I ruined everything and went to my bed with a smirk in my face because now she starting to trust me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review it makes me happy , inspired to write more quickly and update fast.<strong>

**Next chapters more Drama for poor Hermione.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dear readers**__: Thank_ you**Emswarek17****, ****skyla-lilly****, ****FieryHunter** for your reviews. Keep reading. Hope you enjoy it and leave a comment, they make me happy. Next chapter will be this Friday.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hermione point of view:<span>_**

I woke up in my bed, how I got here? The last thing I remember was talking to Malfoy. Wow, I'm trusting Malfoy (soon to be friends), Ron and Harry will never forgive me, especially Ron. After Draco told me about killing Dumbledore, I felt sorry for him (never though how his life was when Voldemort was alive), he is different in a good way and I believe him. Right now I can't tell anyone about my "friendship" with Draco( it feels weird thinking about his name).I just hope this won't cause me trouble with my friends.

I went to the Great Hall to have breakfast; sitting next to Harry and Ron.

´´Good Morning´´ He said.

´´Good morning Harry´´ I said. I started to butter my bread and put some jam in it. I turn to look at Ron; he was stuffing his mouth with pancakes and looking at Stupid Bimbo Lavender, she was cutting her pancakes in forms of hearts. Why is he looking at her? I shouldn´t be mad because he is my boyfriend and not hers.

´´Good Morning Ron´´

´´Morning.´´ He said and try to give me a quick kiss with his mouth full. I turn my face, and kiss me on the cheek.

´´Ron , don't kiss me with food in your mouth´´

´´Sorry for wanting to kiss my girlfriend a good morning kiss´´ He said indignity. I can't forget he dreamed about her.

I looked towards the Slytherin table and caught the eye of Malfoy, he was talking to Zabini he looked me in the eye and send me a beautiful smile my way. Not a smirk or a snarl a genuine smile, I smile back to him.

´´What are you smiling at Mione?´´ Ron asked while chewing.

´´Nothing at all´´ I said. But he follow my gaze.

´´Are you looking at the Slytherins´´ He said.

´´No, of course not´´ I lied, he nodded and went back to eat.

´´ I'm going to the library , I will see you in class.´´ I said to Ron.

* * *

><p>Two weeks before the Winter Ball and almost a month since I am friends with Draco. Things have been different , Ron and I are always fighting I don't even remember the last time we were happy , he´s always complaining about my attitude with Brown and that I never want to help him with his homework or spend time with him. The truth is I'm tired of our discussions, to not hurt his feeling I tell him I am busy with homework or head duties, besides he is very entertained with the Gryffindor slut, Harry and Ginny tell me that he is only flirting and there is nothing going on but I have my suspicious; he still has not ask me to go to the Winter Ball with him, what if asks Bimbo? , no, I'm his girlfriend .This relationship I have with Ron is not what I imagined. I was hoping that he will treat me more like Harry treats Ginny, but anyways I can't change people (right?). Well that is my love life; not going as I expected, you knows what they say if life gives you lemons do lemonade.<p>

You may be wondering what going on with Malfoy ; well, he is really a great guy, we sort of have a routine , he waits for me to go to the Great Hall for breakfast and we walk together until we are at the door and split to go to our house tables, after we have classes, we meet in the library to do homework together , sometimes we have dinner in the Head common room and talk about everything and nothing(only when I make excuses to Ron and Harry for not going to diner with them) .Then we do are rounds at night . I made Draco keep our friendship a secret, cause I knew Ron would go ballistic if he knew, He accepted it with bad mood , he did not like the idea of secrecy , I told him my reason even pleading, he only said " Weasel can't tell you who can be your friend or enemy", he was right, but I did not want more discussions with him at the moment. Draco makes me feel happy when I'm around him, he is different when he is not with the sneer mask and nasty remarks, he is a funny guy , makes me feel comfortable talking with him , he gained my trust , never thought in a million years I would consider Draco Malfoy a friend or confident. He told me this crazy stories about Pansy and Blaise, I met them a week ago , they are really nice, Pansy changed since her parents went to Azkaban, I thought she was a Bimbo with no brains , gave me surprise when she told me she wanted to be a healer. Blaise is witty and likes to make pranks but also sensitive when it comes to family and love , he suffered when he was force to join the Dark Lord and regrets just like Draco having the mark. If they had told me a year ago that I would be friends with three Slytherins I would tell them to go to hell. Sometimes I wish I could talk to Ron the same way I talk to Draco.

My life this days are busy , I hate to lie to my friends and boyfriend , but what choice do I have. Besides is not totally lies , I have homework to do , need to plan the winter ball and head duties with Draco, which I'm thankful that he is helping me with all of it. Harry and Ron told me to keep a eye on what Draco is planning (that also help me with my excuse to talk to him). So far I have no evidence that he is doing something against us, maybe some family problem like he told me when he apologies; or a prank he wanted to do with Blaise , who knows, still I can't tell them because they will know that I'm friends with Malfoy. It makes me angry every time Ron speaks bad thing about Draco, I cannot defend him it will look weird so I stay silent the entire time. (Did my life got complicated? or is normal teenage girl life?) Who know what normal is this days.

_**Draco point of view:**_

The symptoms are progressing more faster then I tough, two weeks ago I could not get off my bed I was too tired for no reason, last week I felt intense pain when I saw my mate kissing Weasel , luckily Blaise helped me go to Hospital wing with none one noticing my pain. It gets more intense without Hermione by my side, but it will freak her out if I tell her I need her blood or company to get better. She has not notice my symptoms so far .

The good news is I spending more time with her, as his friend , it's so hard to be near her and not be able to kiss her , hold her in my arms or kick weasel ass every time he touch her . For now I´m contented to be friends, it has to change soon, before my illness gets worse. As I get weaker because my body has to adjust ,I also get more powerful I can feel it in my magic, veins and cells , somehow I know when this is over, I will be the most powerful wizard to ever exist and no one will be able to stop me, maybe my mate. Voldemort, Potter or Dumbledore will be nothing compared to me.

I never thought Hermione had a great personality, she is truly my match in every single form. She is smart, funny, compassionate with every living thing, passionate in everything she believes and loyal to those who have her trust, would die in a heartbeat for the ones she loves. I never thought I would like her. She is one in a kind, to good for this earth or me, I'm falling for her hard, my blood did choose a magnificent mate.

Only the best for the Malfoy´s , nothing below . That's what my Father always said, and apparently my magical creatures agreed with him; because Hermione Granger was the best mentally, physically and in Soul. I thought with a smirk worthy of a Malfoy , while watching my mate do her homework .

**Please Review :)**

**Next chapter Ron humiliates Hermione**.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dear readers**__: Thank _you **jojo130151, ****annalove1908**, for your review. Next Chapter will be soon. Keep reading. I appreciate everyone that is reading this story. XOXOXO.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Hermione point of view: <span>_

Draco and I had everything plan out for the Winter Ball, we decided to be like the Yule ball but with Christmas colors (red, green and gold) he did sketches to see how it will look; it will be amazing. We are a great team. I asked him who he will go to the ball with , he said " this year I will go alone , I'm not in the mood to go with a clinging girl", I don't know why I felt relief when he told me he doesn't have a date. He asked me the same and told him probably with Ron.(even he still has not ask me to go with him). I think I saw a flash of anger in his eyes when I told him.

Ginny dragged me yesterday to buy a dress for the ball, apparently I only have old dresses with no drama or spark in it, she made me try 15 dresses ( some of them barely cover my parts and others were to exposed, to short, to long, does not fit with your skin color)I was about to quit the search for the perfect dress ,until the sell girl brought this gorgeous long golden dress, its flowing from the back with some crystal below the bust and straps, this dress is perfection elegant but simple, I try it on (fit me like a glove) it wasn´t that expensive, I have a pair of golden sandals with heel that are perfect . Ginny picked a simple blue dress and silver heel sandals. Ginny insisted that she would help me get ready for the ball to do my hair and makeup . I was grateful, I usually don't wear that much of make up or do anything to my hair besides brushed it.

I m so angry with Ron for how he invited me to the ball. This all going wrong, here I am buying a nice dress for him, and for what? just so he can asked me the way he did , I'm tired of this , I prefer to be single than be miserable.

**Flash Back:**

_Ginny and I were heading to the Gryffindor common room, talking about how Fleur is pregnant , she imagine Fleur with six more kids and how she would raise her kids differently to what Molly Weasley did . We sat in the couch until she asked me if Ron had invited me yet, I said the truth, that I was worried he not going to ask me. I begin to tell her details of the ball, and she said who is going with whom. Ron enter the common room with the rest of the __Quidditch__ team, all joking around and laughing at a joke he said, He finally acknowledged my presence. _

_´´Hello Mione , why weren't you watching my practice for the game ?´´ He said flexing his muscles. _

_´´ I was busy´´ I said. _

_´´Excuses as always, you are gossiping with Ginny ´´ That got me mad , he knows how busy I been planning , homework, etc. _

_´´Ronald you know I been busy and always tried to get time with you guys´´ I said. _

_´´Whatever. Ginny, mom send you my robes for the ball?´´ He asked Ginny . _

_´´ Mom said she bought Harry and you new robes for the ball?´´ Ginny answer annoyed. _

_´´Great, last time I look hideous¨ . He was about to walk away, when Ginny asked him. _

_´´Are you forgetting something?´´ _

_´´Like what?" he said _

_´´Um let's see , ask your girlfriend to the ball?´´ She said sarcastically. I can't believe Ginny asked in front of the whole quidditch team. _

_´´ I don't need to ask her, she´s obligated to go with me to the ball, she is my girlfriend ´´ I stared at them. _

_´´ Ron you know nothing about being polite, Harry asked me to go to the ball with him, even if I'm his girlfriend. 'She said getting angry._

_´´It's ok Gin, doesn't matter.´´ I said try to end this private conversation,_

_´´ It does matters, Ron you better do this right or I will hex you´´ Ginny started to get out her wand. _

_´´Fine , __Don't get your knickers in a knot both of you. ´´ He said huffing. _

_´´ Gin please, not here, not now´´ I said pleading with them._

_´´ He has to Hermione´´. This is getting embarrassing by the minute; practically Gin is forcing my boyfriend to ask me to go to the ball. _

_´´Will you go?´´ He said annoyed ._

_´´ Not like that. Merlin helps illuminate my brother. Ron did you know that Mione tried 15 dresses , so she could look gorgeous for you , and that´s how you ask her´´ He did not need to know that. _

_´´Will you do me the honor of going to the Ball with me ´´ He mock by taking my hand and kissing it and Rolling his eyes at me . Every single one in the room laugh. This was complete humiliation._

_´´ Yes´´ I said quickly. I almost run out of there, this was embarrassing, I look so pathetic, as if I'm almost begging my boyfriend for attention. I went to my room locking my door. _

**End of flashback.**

* * *

><p>Today is the winter ball. The Headmistress suspended the last two classes , so we could have a early lunch and get ready for the ball. Draco and I move the 4 house tables and shrink them to get an empty room. We made round tables appear everywhere with red, green and gold tablecloths .We enchanted the roof to look like it was snowing but instead of white snow we made it seem with gold and silver colors. We put ice sculptors everywhere with different forms of Christmas (snowflakes, presents, angels, pines, toys etc). We made space for the dance floor that moves to the beat of music in a shape of a snowflake. We made mini Christmas trees for the centers of the tables. The place looks like a fantasy of book.<p>

Draco and I were proud of our creation. He_ accio_ his robes and told me he was going to the Slytherins dungeons with Blaise and Goyle to get ready. He truly is the best friend ever to exist , he gave Ginny and I the head room to get ready.

I went to the head common room to wait for Ginny. I decided to take a little nap so i would be more alert at the ball.

´´Hermione wake up, I have to get you ready¨ Ginny shook my arm.

´´ I m awake, let me take a quick shower ´´ I said and went to the bathroom.

**30 minutes later.**

I went to where Ginny was, she already had her hair in a complicate but stylish bun and had her makeup done it look very natural only with eyeliner, fake black lashes, bit of rosy blush and nude lips.

´´Let me make you look pretty´´ She said while opening a purple bag taking out the contents. There were tubes of lipstick, lip gloss, cases of powder, blush and eye shadow, more tubes of lip gloss, mascara and an eye liner.

´´I thought you were going to do everything with magic´´

´´No honey, only your hair. I know you will never let me do your makeup again, so I will pretend that you are my doll´´.

´´It not fair, you use magic on you.´´

´´that´s because I'm a expert. Let me work my own magic on you.´´ She said , started to apply some powder on me, put eye liner and more shadows , lipstick etc.

´´So what's going on with Malfoy?´´ She asked .

´´Nothing , why do you ask?´´ I said a little shaken by the question.

´´well you seem more friendly towards him, I saw how you two joking around while we were in the hall. ´´ Shit. I can't tell her his my friend .

´´You are seeing things´´ I said .

´´no I'm not, I won't judge you ,if you are friends with Malfoy´´ She stare at me , I knew I couldn't lie to her.

´´I kind of have a relationship with Malfoy as a friend.´´ I said avoiding her gaze.

´´You do understand Ron is going to get crazy over this´´ She said while applying more makeup.

´´I know , that´s why I kept it a secret´´ I said.

´´Harry is going to understand your friendship with him, he changed a lot since the war, especially towards the Malfoy´s.´´

´´I have seen it but that doesn´t mean he will like it´´

´´he will, give him some credit, he love you so much he will not condemn you as a traitor, Ron is another story´´

´´And you?.´´ I asked .

´´I don't like it but I trust your judgment and if he is good towards you then I can give him a chance´´ She said while enchanting my hair.

´´´Thanks Gin.´´ I said relief. Still not telling her about Blaise and Pansy.

´´You should tell Harry soon, before he discover your friendship and tells Ron´´

´´You are right, I will tell him ,when we go to the Burrow´´ I told her. I wasn't scare of Harry , I was afraid he would take Ron side in this friendship.

´´Good luck with Ron. Well you are finish, put your dress ´´ I went to my room and put my dress and shoes on, looked at mirror and was awestruck with what I saw, It was me but more pretty and better. I look beautiful, my eyes were smoky with gold shadow, my lips red and a little of blush in my cheeks not too much makeup, just the perfect amount. My hair looks silky and flawless with soft curls around me, half up and half down.

´´Gin you are a Goddess with makeup and hair´´ I said still looking at my reflection.

´´I know´´ She said proud of her master piece. I notice she put her dress on to.

We went to Gryffindor tower to get the boys. They were ready , Harry look good with his new robes , he was looking at Ginny with his mouth wide open , unable to say a word. Ron look very well to with his new robes , he stare at me with hungrily taking all in .

´´You look beautiful Gin´´ Harry said to her and gave her a quick peak in the lips , he turn to me and say I look beautiful too, I thank him and went to Ron side.

´´ You look sexy as hell´´ Ron said and grab my butt with his hand. I felt like a whore and this is supposed to be my boyfriend. I thank him and the four of us went to the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Links<strong> for Hermione dress, makeup and hair are on my **profile.**

Hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you want to read for the next chapters or comment, whatever you want to say. It gives me feedback, write faster and make me happy. Thank you for reading.

Review:)

**Preview:**

**´´We should go…´´´He started to kiss my collarbone, tightening his grip on me. Luckily Draco helped me get up and free from his grasp, I look at his eyes they were silver with violet, he was angry (why? and his eyes are like an animal?). I look back at Ron and pull him up with the help of Draco I saw his face again and his eyes were back to the normal beautiful grey.**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear readers**: Thank you **skyla-lilly****, ****Evadeen** for your review and thank you to all of you who put my story in favorite and alert you make me so happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next chapter. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.

XOXOXO

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Draco point of view :<span>**

This going to be long night, Pansy is with Goyle , Blaise with a pretty girl from Ravenclaw , and I'm alone without my mate. We enter the Great Hall, it looks amazing with Hermione ideas. I started to search for her, it was already packed with students and professors, the ball began forty minutes ago; I kept checking the door so I can see her when she enters .

´´Mate, you´re going to melt the door with your intense gaze´´ Blaise said next to me.

´´Stop criticizing me´´ I said indignantly.

´´´well I would stop , if you weren't so obvious´´

´´A Malfoy is never obvious´´

´´Whatever you say, look there's your girl ´´ He said , and I look so fast that my neck made a click sound.

´´HAHAHA., made you look, you are been obvious.´´ He said with a smirk.

´´Go away´´ I said. While going for a Firewisky. I was about to gulp my drink when I saw her, she was a vision to hold , the most beautiful thing I ever seen ; perfection was one word in my mind . I made a fool of myself by spilling all the Firewisky. (How charming, right?).She was standing next to Pothead, Ginger had his arm around her waist, I wanted to rip the arm and make it look like confetti.

´´Draco get grip´´. Pansy said , my fists were clench and turning white with anger. She was right I can´t show my discomfort, this is the time to mask my face with a Malfoy indifference, I was trained to not show my emotions .

´´Welcome students to this wonderful Winter Ball, hope all of you are enjoying this amazing festivity , as tradition the Head girl and boy do the honor to open the floor. Give a applause to this two students for their amazing work. ´´  
>McGonagall said with a hint of a smile. Merlin bless her with the impeccable timing. I went where my Hermione was and took her hand .<p>

´´May have this dance beautiful?´´ I asked her. She blush and nodded. Weasel was getting redder by the second and Weslette drag Scarface to the dance floor.

´´Mione you are not going to dance with bouncing ferret´´ He said glaring at me .

´´Ron is tradition , you can't order me around´´ She said. I took her hand before he could respond and went to the dance floor . The music starting to play, I put one hand in her waist and the other on her free hand, she did the same just with her hand at my shoulder.

We started to dance ´´ You look beautiful Hermione´´ I whisper to her ear, she shivered ,we were so close I could feel body heat. ´´You look dashing ´´ She said avoiding my eyes. ´´we did a fantastic work´´ . She smile, I swear every time she smiles my heart skip a bit .

The song ended to soon ,I was about to ask her for another dance , but idiot Weasel had to take her away from me . I went for more Firewisky.

**_Hermione point of view:_**

_2 Hours later _

Draco looks perfect with his robes, shinny shoes , he kept his hair free of gel just the way I like it, I desire to push his hair out of his eyes. This is not right , I should be thinking of my boyfriend in the same way I think about Draco , Ron looks handsome it's the true . I'm going to stop thinking who looks better. The dance with Draco was perfect, he is a great dancer a relief from Ron feet who is always stepping on my feet, he´s no dancer that for sure.

Ron was nowhere to be found , I asked Dean if he seen him, he said he was in the quidditch pitch .

´´where are you going?´´ Draco asked me . How does he always know where I am ?.

´´I'm going to find Ron.´´ He scowl.

´´I will help you´´ He said, I was about to tell him no , but he was already heading to the quiddith pitch.(how did he know where to go?).

We found Ron sitting in the middle of the pitch alone , I kneeled in front of him.

´´Why are you here Ron?´´ I asked a little concern.

´´I was waiting for you´´ He slurs. His drunk that´s a fact.

´´let's get you into bed.´´. I said taking his arm and trying to pull him up with me.

´´No …. Letsss stay here ..´´ He said and pulls me down lying on top of him. His breath smells full of alcohol.

´´Ron you´re drunk, you need sleep.´´ trying to get up, he didn't let me.

´´Show me you love me, have sex with me´´´ He demand. This was not the time or the place to have this conversation.

´´We should go…´´´He started to kiss my collarbone, tighten his grip on me. Luckily Draco helped me get up and free from his grasp, I look at his eyes they were silver with violet, he was angry(why? and his eyes are like a animal?). I look back at Ron and pull him up with the help of Draco I saw his face again and his eyes were back to the normal beautiful grey.

´´What is he doing here?´´ Ron trying to stand by himself.

´´He is helping me ´´I said.

´´I don't need a death eater to help me´´ He said.

´´Ron stop talking´´

´´You are defending him, Ferret she is mine back of. If you ever talk to her again I will hex you to death´´ He slurs. He punched him in eye. Draco defend himself and tackle him to the ground. Ron punched on the stomach, and repetitively punched him on the face, but Draco pinned him to ground and punched him on the jaw….

´´Draco stop, please his drunk´´ I started to shouted to make them stop. Draco heard me and stops immediately, Ron didn't , I took my wand and cast a _Petrificus Totalus _, levitate him and gave Draco a apology look and went with Ron to the Gryffindor tower.

After getting Ron to his bed I went to the Head common room , in no mood to go back to the ball. Why did Ron had to ruin the ball for me?

´´Goodnight Hermione´´ Draco said quietly. I turn my head and saw him in one of the armchairs , he had blood and a purple bruise from his right eye brow down to his cheek.

´´Merlin Draco, I'm sorry for what happen ´´ I said , kneeling in front of him, took my wand and accio a cup pointed my wand at it while casting _Aguamenti_.

´´Do you have a handkerchief´´ I said to him, he gave me a funny look handing me the fabric. I started to clean his wound with water, doing it the munggle way.

´´What are you doing?, you know I can fix it with a spell.´´ He said , but didn't stop me, he look more relax , I touch him with the most care , moving his hair from his eyes, it was like touching silk.

´´I know´´ I said. I finished cleaning his bruise, said goodnight to him and went to my room.

**_Draco point of view:_**

I can't believe my mate took care of me , when she was touching my face , I wanted to lean in to her touch, she has hands of a angel. That night I dream about her with a smile in my face.

* * *

><p>Today was the day we go home for Christmas, my parents decided they want to have for the first time a family Christmas(Malfoy style).I packed my trunk and levitated wanting to see if Hermione is still here or with those two idiots. Her door was open , I call for her twice no sign of her , her bathroom door was open to and she wasn´t there neither. I asked her yesterday where she going to spend Christmas with, she said with the Weaslys , I had to check my temper before I said a nasty remark , images of her and weasel went to my head(cuddling, kissing, embracing, feeding each other).<p>

I was so in to my thoughts I didn´t notice Blasie talking to me.

´´Drake?´´ He said, moving his hand in my face.

´´What?´´ I asked angry.

´´Why are you in that mood?´´

´´My mate is spending her Christmas with Him?´´

´´Chill Drake, she won't do anything with him, remember he is a idiot who wants Bimbo´´. He is right , still I don't what her to be with him.

´´let's not talk about it, what are going to do for Christmas?´´ I said.

´´Get drunk, get laid and sleep until is new years eve ´´

´´Do you want to spend Christmas with me and my parents?´´ I told him about my parents wanting a family holidays and all the ideas my mother wanted to do.

´´Imagine your father with a munggle red Christmas hat, creeps me out.´´ he s right is creepy.

We talk until we were at the carriages, pulled by threstals. Blaise agreed to come to the Manor if I have a meltdown with the mate thing, he said he likes to be alone this time of a year, I knew he was feeling depress with his parents dead in the war, also he likes his loneliness.

Pansy and Goyle are spending Christmas at her manor.

We were heading to our compartment with Pansy and Goyle, I look around to see if Hermione was with her friends .She was entering the compartment, she glance one's my way smiling, while heading to her stupid Gryffindor friends.

_Almost 6 hours later_

This fucking train makes me go crazy, Blaise went to have a quick shag with a Ravenclaw slut. Pansy and Goyle are been all nauseating with all the baby talk and kissing. I'm alone with nothing to do (studying is not an option, I'm not Hermione).I slept the rest of the ride.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9¾, I got my trunk and waited for Hermione to get off the train, I wanted to see her one last time before she goes with her friends. All the students were rushing to get off the train, that's when I see her with Weasel arm around MY MATE shoulders and Potty and his girlfriend. I knew I couldn´t go over to her and say goodbye (I regret keeping our friendship a secret) how to get her attention?.

´´I will get her´´ Pansy whisper in my ear and went where she was. Did she just used _Legilimens _on me?. I saw the whole interaction.

´´Bookworm, go to the train and do your head duties , I don't want my Draco to get stress out , just so you can chitchat with the scum´´ She said while pinching her nose in disgust, turn around winked at me and went to get her trunk. Weasel and Potty were baffled at her words and Hermione hide a smile knowing it was all an act.

´´Give me a minute guys´´ She excuse herself and went to the train I follow her .

´´Pansy help me get you alone´´ I said.

´´Can you tell her not to call my friends scum´´

´´You know she likes to be dramatic´´ We laughed at that. We stay quieted a few more seconds.

´´I wanted to say goodbye to you , before you go with them´´

´´oh´´

´´I hope you have happy holidays, and don't get all depress because you want to see my charming perfect self´´ I said with a smirk.

´´it will be a relief to not see that ugly smirk´´ She said with a smile , I fake hurt and put my hand in my heart.

´´I will miss you´´ I said seriously.

´´Me too, I will owl you ´´ She said and gave me a hug, longer than normal hugs.

´´Bye´´

´´Bye´´

She was almost off the train before she turn and said" Wait for my present, and say merry Christmas to Blaise and Pansy for me" and she went with her friends. I watch her go to the apparition point and was gone in blink of a eye. I just hope I can resist 14 days without seeing her.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Draco tells his father who is his mate...<p>

**Please review** it gives me more motivation to write faster and update even more quickly.

Tell me if you like it or what you want to read for the next chapter, your opinion or just say hi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear readers: **First I want to dedicate this chapter to **skyla-lilly **for your reviews. I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks to all of you who put my story in alert and favorite . See you next chapter.

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco point of view :<strong>

I said my goodbyes to Goyle, Pansy and Blaise, took my trunk and went to the apparition point. open my eyes and was in front of the Malfoy Manor home sweet home .Tutu open the door, with a pop disappeared my trunk to my bedroom .

´´Master Draco must go with mistress´´ Tutu said. He was a average elf the only difference were his big gold eyes .My mother likes to dress the elf's with more decent clothes , since the war she changed a little bit with society and pureblood beliefs, she treats better the elves and is polite towards the people who are not ´´´pure´´´.

´´Where is she?´´

´´Tutu will take you there Master¨ he took my hand and we appeared in to the gardens. With another pop he disappears.

My mother was sipping her tea and my father reading a book.

´´Good afternoon Father, Mother´´ I said polite. My mother stood from her chair and went to hug me .

´´Sweetheart I miss you so much, I'm so glad that you´re here´´ She said , still hugging me , I patted her back. My father stood next to her awkwardly, then he hug me and that was more awkward , I patted his back not knowing what to do.

´´Welcome home son´´ He said with a hint of a smile. The three of us sat around the white garden table ,drinking tea with some fancy muffins.

´´Have you found your mate ?´´ Mother had to be so bluntly with this topic, I wanted to delay as much as possible this conversation.

´´yes mother I have´´ I said , waiting for the question she was dying to ask.

´´Who is she?, do I know her?´´

´´Yes you know her, she is Hermione Granger´´ My mother eyes widened , I didn´t dare see my father face, I knew what he was thinking.

´´Harry Potter friend?, the golden trio?´´ She said, impassive face.

´´yes´´

´´Are you sure?´´ Father asked, not showing any emotion.

´´Yes father , I'm sure´´

´´This a punishment for all my mistakes I made in the past´´ He mutter quietly.

´´What?´´ I asked

´´Á Mudblood in are family, that is my punishment and I accept it´´ I was outrage

´´Don't call her that, she is more pure than all of us, is not a punishment Is a blessing to me , she is beautiful, smart, kind, she is perfect´´ My father stare at me, he was about to talk but I cut him off.

´´NO, if she not pure , then I below her because I'm a freaking magical creature , my blood is not pure and I won't let anyone disrespect her in front of me.´´ I shouted.

´´Son , you are a pureblood wizard just with a mutation, I will accept her in the family , I won't make the same mistakes, I prefer a muggleborn in our family that let you die , you are everything to your mother and I , I'm still adjusting to this new beliefs Draco, please give me time to sink in all this.´´ He said calmly.

´´I will .I'm warning you now ,if you ever disrespect her you will regret it ´´ I said looking him in the eye. My mother broke the intense conversation.

´´Does she know of the mating process?´´

´´No I haven't told her, first I want to gain her trust and love without forcing her´´

´´She must know Draco, you do not have time for courting her´´

´´I know , but I won't pressure her in to anything, besides we have a friendship that for sure will turn in to more. ´´

´´Does she know about us being spy's for the order?´´

´´No, with time she will know, Pansy and Blaise are helping me getting her trust´´

´´You do know that your symptoms will get worse, you need her son´´ My father said.

´´It's getting worse, I can handle it. ´´ I said unsure, I just hope is before the wolf transformation.

´´Ok son, I will tell you about your new powers and mating ritual ,when the time comes´´ Thank Merlin it's not now. I don't want to talk about it today.

´´I'm going to rest , see you until dinner¨ I said and went to my room.

I asked my mother to help me get a perfect present for my mate, she gave me a silver charm bracelet that belong to my grandmother it was perfect elegant but simple, she told me to get charms for it, I went to diagon alley ,going to jewellery shop and bought significant charms that represent me and her (heart, dragon, lion, broom, wand, book, mini lamp, letters D&H ) all in diamonds ,rubies and emeralds. This was the perfect gift .

I want to give her my present in person, to see her expression.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve was a event for my mother , she made the house elf's decorate the entire house with expensive decoration in gold, silver, green and red. The Manor looked good with a huge Christmas tree in the entrance hall with crystal ornaments. The Manor feels more like home , more bright and comfortable. Still it has Malfoy stile with dark colors and all but feels more homely. We ate a fancy dinner , spend some time in front of the fire place, all of us reading quietly , my parents started to dance to a slow a melody , I never see them so relax ,this moment was so private , I decided to give them space and went to my room .<p>

The next day we had breakfast as a family , My father reading the Daily Prophet, Mother and I eating quietly. My Father decided to have family quality, made the house elf's appear our gifts to the tea room . We open are gifts my friends gave me Honeydukes candies and chocolates, a couple of new quills, new broom servicing kit, my parents gave me a family ring of the heir of Malfoy , books of advanced potions and a costume designed piano with a dragon on the top , my mother knew playing piano relax me . The last gift I received was a small box with a parchment tied on top of it.

I open the box first , black leather strip with a pendant (silver dragon with a tiny emerald for a eye )the pendant was small but the detail was excellent, I put it on immediately , I knew it look awesome on me. I open the parchment.

_**Draco:**_

_**This necklace will help you talk to me, touch the eye of the dragon and I will know you want to talk to me. I have a necklace but with a lion, if I touch the eye of the lion your necklace will glow and you will know I want to talk to you. (vice versa). That way you don't need Pansy or Blaise to tell me , you want to talk to me. **_

_**Merry Christmas **_

_**Hermione **_

This was a great present, I have something that reminds me of her and at the same time something to communicate with her.

´´Who gave you the dragon? ´´ Mother asked watching my new gift.

´´My mate ´´ I said, rubbing the eye of my pendant.

**_Hermione point of view:_**

Christmas Eve was great as always , we had a dinner with all the Weasley´s , The twins did pranks at us , and made explode fireworks from the top of the Christmas tree.

Today was Christmas morning , Harry and Ginny were cuddling in the love sit with hot chocolate , Bill and Fleur were talking about their unborn child, Mr. Weasley reading a munggle Christmas book , Molly decorating a ginger house, Charlie and Percy talking about work ,The twins were sleeping on the floor while Ron throwing makeup spells at them and I was watching my lion pendant glowing gold, by now Draco opened my gift , I hope he likes it, when we said goodbye on the train, I knew what to get him as a present , this was a much easier way to communicate instead of Pansy throwing ugly comments or Blaise insulting my magic skills to get my attention and go with Draco .

One hour later.

We decided to open our gifts in front of the tree, I got Honeydukes candies and chocolates, a couple of new quills ,(Harry) books, munggle clothing (parents), perfume (from Ron, I gave him a peak on the cheek) traditional sweater (red with a golden H) from Mrs. Weasley and a beautiful short green dress (Ginny).

I took all my presents to my trunk, I stay in bed for a minute , relaxing with my eyes close , remembering the search for the horrocrux all the moments of panic and fear and now we are all relax and happy.

Click, click. What is that? I open my eyes and see a majestic black Eagle try to enter the window, I stand and opened the window , the eagle perched in front of me, I untied the parchment from his ankle .

**Dear Hermione:**

**Your gift is excellent for our secret friendship , I really like it. Thank you . **

**I want to give you my present personally and watch your reaction. **

**I miss you. **

**Merry Christmas **

**Draco **

I Touch my pendant so he will know I read the note. Gave a treat and pet his wings, I watch as the eagle flow away, when I turn around I see him with his left eyebrow raise . I can tell he knows who send me the note , the only Black eagle we seen is from Malfoy. I didn´t want to have this conversation on Christmas.

´´Harry…´´

* * *

><p><strong>Links<strong> to Hermione and Draco Necklace are on my** profile**

What do you think about Lucius reaction? Or Hermione present? Do you like this chapter? What do think Harry reaction will be?

**Please review ,** tell me what you think, do you like it? See you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear readers**: Thank you for your lovely reviews **Iwatchtoomuchanime,****skyla-lilly,****demarzi,****Evadeen. **Thank you for reading ,Favorite , Alert and Review my story to all you readers . See you next chapter .Sorry for the delay and spelling ,grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione point of view:<strong>_

´´Explain now¨ He demands.

´´Harry, It's…it's not what you think," I said biting my lip , how do I explain Draco being my friend and talking to two more Slytherins

´´Then what is it?´´ He bit out.

´´I.. And he…´´ I knew I wasn´t making sense.

´´It sure as hell looks like Draco Bloody Malfoy is sending you letters! ´´ He shouted.

´´Harry, I wanted to tell you , just not like this , ask Ginny she knows I was going to tell you Tomorrow¨. I was trying to calm him down

´´Ginny knew?´´Shit , now his going to get mad with her.

´´I made her promise me not to tell you¨ I said quietly.

´´Why?´´ He said, still angry.

´´Because you know Ron and how he gets´´ I try to reason with him.

´´I thought you were my friend , after everything we been through, you betrayed us. Are you passing information to Malfoy? ´´ He said with hurt in his eyes.

´´How could you think that I betrayed you or Ron , I would never do that, you guys are family to me. You shouldn´t judge, know the facts before. Malfoy and I are friends´´ I said with my fists clenched, how could he get the idea of betrayed.

´´Friends?, ARE YOU FUCKING MAD?, HE IS A DEATH EATER!´´ He raise more his voice with each sentence.

´´Yes we are friends and he was a death eater because he had no choice ´´I said quietly.

´´Do you not remember he tried to kill me in the perfect bathroom last year?´´

´´He was scared Harry, please don't be that way. You should understand ´´

´´Understand what?´´

´´you said it yourself, people change, Mrs. Malfoy saved your life or do you not remember?´´ I said using his words against him.

´´That´s different´´ He said stubbornly.

´´How so?´´ I said crossing my arms.

´´He is a prat Hermione , he will never change´´

´´You don't know him´´ I Said

And you do?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. He's not who you think he is." I said.

´´enlighten me please?´´ He said sarcastically.

´´ He is a good person, he can listen to you; he doesn't believe in those stupid prejudice pureblood superiority anymore, he is a great friend´´.

´´Are you under the Imperious curse?´´ He asked

´´No , please try to understand me , I'm not asking you to be best friends with him´´ I said pleading with my eyes.

´´How long have you been friends with him?´´ He asked

´´More than a month´´

´´How did this start?´´ He wanted to know.

´´one night he saw me crying , we started to talk and he told me about Dumbledore death ,how he was forced to join Voldemort who threatened his family and him if he didn´t kill the Headmaster, that night we talked until dawn and made a sort of friendship, falling in to a routine of doing homework and talk or eat dinner in our Head common room. ´´ I explain.

He stay quiet for a long moment not saying a word, he looked me in the eyes with an intense look .After what felt like eternity but in reality was only five minutes, he sighs.

´´I don't like it, but I trust you Hermione , you always see goodness in people even with a dark soul´´ He said seriously. Well he is not angry anymore, more like resigned.

´´Thank you´´ I said, we hug and then he was heading to the door but I stop him.

´´Harry, please don't tell Ron´´

´´You will have to tell him, you can't keep this secret for ever¨ He said, he was right . Call me selfish but I don't want Ron to be angry with me or Harry.

´´I know´´ He was out the door. I just hope things don't get more complicated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco point of view:<strong>_

_´´Hermione you can't trust him?´´ I Said to her. _

_´´We been friends for seven years and he´s my boyfriend´´ She said while taking his hand. _

_´´He lied to you, he doesn't love you, please Hermione don't go with him´´ I said , trying to get close to her. _

_´´You lied to me Malfoy , you tricked me ´´She said with a sneer. _

_´´I did it because I love you Hermione´´ _

_´´You don't love anyone, you just don't want to die´´ She said angry. _

_´´Let me explain ..´´´_

_´´ don't want to hear it, leave me alone´´ She scream _

_´´I will do whatever you want ,just don't go with him´´ I said desperately , I knew Weasel wanted to kill her. _

_´´Goodbye Malfoy , I hope you burn in Hell´´ She turn away, walking with that idiot. Before I could run after her , I saw Weasel lifting his wand and muttering two words than will forever ruin my life ._

_Avada Kedavra´´ I saw her limp body falling to the ground. Before I knew what's going on I transform in to a werewolf ,shattering into pieces Ron Weasley body , blood everywhere._

I woke up looking for Hermione. It was only a dream, it's not real . She is safe, she is safe. I repeated this for what felt like hours. I can't sleep any more , since I came back home , I been having this horrible dreams always ending with Hermione death. Eight more days, before I see her. I'm worse, my body gets weaker by the minute. Mother is getting worried, I try to get off bed, but my body doesn't obey.

´´How are you feeling son?´´ Father asked .He came to see if I was still in bed.

´´the same as yesterday.´´ I said frustrated

´´Son, it's time to tell you about the mating. To make It officially she has to let you willingly bit her neck two times, left for veela mating, right for vampire, Then she has to drink your blood from your neck , the wolf mating is more complicated ,you have to be in werewolf form and bite her right wrist.

´´I can hurt her if I bite in my transformation´´ I said afraid for her.

´´´No you won't , you have instincts to protect her´´ That a relief.

´´ Father I …´´ I was cut by my own scream, my body felt like it was under the crustiacio curse but ten times worse.

´´Son, can you hear me? ´´ Father said, it sound far away, before I could response, I black out.

When I woke up, father told me I been unconscious for two days , Blasie been here since mother owl him. His been bothering me to no end .Why did I asked him to come if I had a meltdown ?, this is the worse decision I ever made.

´´ ´This is getting ridicules, you can't even get out of your bed .Go talk to her. ´´He said for the tenth time today.

´´I can't , I don't want her to see me like this´´ I said , I look awful, with purple bags under my eyes, more skinny and with a face that looks like I'm dying right now(Which is true).

´´Then what other option do you have?´´ He said crossing his arms, and trying to intimidated me.

´´Father said something about drinking her blood or a blood transfusion´´ I said trying to remember.

´´I will get her blood´´ He said with determination.

´´You going to hurt her?´´ I asked ,getting furious, no one hurts my mate. I try to get up.

´´ No you idiot, I'm going to ask her ´´He said.

´´Are you stupid?. You going to march to the Burrow and asked Hermione can you please give me your blood so my friend Draco can drink it and not die?´ ´I said sarcastically.

´´Don't be stupid, I'm going to tell her , one of my close family member needs a blood transfusion , I know she has a weird blood type , she will not denial me her help. Trust me. ´´ He said, already walking away.

´´If you hurt her, you will pay with your life" I shouted, drained of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Blaise get the blood for Draco ?<strong>

**Please review. Tell me what you think or just say Hi :).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear readers:** **thank you all for** putting my story in Favorite, Story Alert, Author Alert and reviews. I made this chapter slightly different making Blaise point of view. Hope you like it. Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. See you next chapter. Leave a comment makes my day every time I see an Alert Review on my mail.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione point of view:<strong>_

With Lavender far away, no homework, quidditch or head duties, I figured we could have some couple time maybe take a romantic walk, picnic or stay by the fireplace cozy on the love sit . My relationship with Ron gets worse every day, I thought that with Christmas we would have a bit of romance, but I was wrong .We argued before I went to bed last night .He started to get all sweet with me , gave me kisses on my collarbone and told me how pretty I am in the couch on the living room where everyone can see(romantic? No). Suddenly he tried to pulled my tank top off ,I stopped him ,he told me that I should proof my love for him, by having sex .I calmly told him I wasn´t ready to take our relationship to that level and it was the true , I was hoping when that time comes it would be romantic and not under pressure. Ron got furious told me , I was the worst girlfriend for not expressing my emotions physically.

Needing some fresh air to clean my mind and some alone time, in two days it will be New year's. I wish I could spend it with my parents. They are still in Australia with no memory of a daughter, Kingsley Shacklebolt promise to get them back with their old memories. I told the Weasley´s I would go to my old house , they wanted to come with me. Miss Weasley took it personally as an offence, saying this was my family and a child should not be tortured with bad memories. They are not bad memories for me, and I can't tell her I need a break from her son and family, it's not polite.

My house looked abandoned, all the furniture was covered with a thin layer of dust. The refrigerator had no food. The pictures were only with my parents unmoving. When I went to my old bedroom there was a desk with a computer and a brown sofa .It seems they turned my room into a study. In that moment I realized that I changed, I do not belong to this world. Too much has happened in my life to return to the life I had before Hogwarts even if I wanted to return. Life as a witch change me , marked my future forever.

I went to The Leaky Cauldron. Took a sit at the bar and asked for a butterbeer . I was so stuck in my mind that I did not realize when someone called my name.

´´Granger?´´ I looked up and it was Blaise Zabini next to me.

_**Blaise point of view:**_

I couldn´t see my best friend suffering. He look like shit, I never see him like this , not since he took the mark. But now he is suffering because he wants to. When he told me there was a way to stop his illness. I went to search for the only cure of his illness and that was Hermione Granger .

What can I say about the little bookworm , she is great, at first I was skeptical, I only saw the bookworm, mudblood who saved the world with her duo Gryffindor stupidity, but she is more than that, she is kind, funny , sometimes annoying as hell, witty and I think she would be a great Slytherin. I'm still not professing my love and tolerance for the Gryffindor´s , but she is not that bad. Wishing I could have a sister like Hermione , she feels like a little sister to me.

I went to Burrow to find her, of course I didn´t go to the front door and asked to see her. I stay far away from the protection charms and owl a message saying I want to talk her. But she was not there.

Fuck, what to do ?..

Well I have to wait until she comes back, but where ?. I refuse to hide out here like a thief. So the only way I know I can make time pass is getting a few Firewhiskys .

Deciding to go to the Leaky Cauldron if I need to stay the night , just in case. Went to one of the tables and asked for a Firewhisky . This was my second glass , when I looked around and spot a soft curly brown hair sitting by herself in the bar. I was going to flirt with her and maybe get my wicked way with her, you know what they say women are the best distraction to get time past quicker.

Looking more closely , I see is Hermione Granger by herself drinking a butterbeer. Luck of the Irish. I hope my friend never knows what I was going to do to his mate. He would kill me without remorse. But know I have to save his lazy ass .

´´Granger?´´ I asked. She looked in a trance.

´´Granger?¨ I said this time a little louder.

´´Blaise?, what are you doing here?´´ I was going to lie like a good Slytherin.

´´ Drowning my sorrows´´ I said while drank all my glass in a gulp for extra effect.

´´What's wrong.´´ Perfect.

´´I have this aunt that is dying´´ I said

´´What happen?´´ Just got in to my trap.

´´She got injured by a werewolf and lost so much blood¨ I said

´´Has she drank the Blood-Replenishing potion?´´ She asked . ´´It doesn´t work that way, she lost so much blood that the potion does nothing to her body system , she needs a real blood transfusion ´´I sigh , wow even I'm impress with my lies. I could go to munggle world and get a job as actor what is the name of the place with white letter on a hill? um… Hollywood. Yeah, get some munggle trophy for my skills as an actor. The first wizard to be an actor or second, rumors say Cedric Diggory went to Hollywood and it was all an act the whole dieing thing just to piss of his dad and went rebel , got a part as sparkly vampire. Well if is true, his one lucky guy , Lots of women and alcohol a perfect life... Perfect…

´´What type of blood is she?´´ She asked . Shit , think quick Zabini. You can do this.

´´Um a rare type , I don't remember.´´ I said sad.

´´Well I'm AB-´´

´´That's her type´´ I said with a smile. Safe by the bell.

´´I can go with you and donate blood if you want´´

´´Thanks Hermione , but there's a problem, my aunt is still with the pureblood superiority and would prefer to die than have munggleborn blood´´ I said frowning.

´´I'm sorry Blaise´´ She said quietly patting my hand. ´´Don't be , I have a idea´´ I said. She looked at me for more information.

´´Well we can go to a munggle hospital and you can make your donation and I can say it's from a pureblood friend´´ I said hopefully she will agree.

´´I don't know Blaise´´

´´Please Hermione , I don't want to lose her, she the only one I have left´´ I said giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

´´Fine´´ Thank Merlin she agreed.

We went to a munggle hospital and I saw how they took her blood from her arm with a giant syringe. I almost faint , but I stood strong for my friend Draco. He fucking owe me big time .

I took the bag full of her blood , and I wanted to vomited , I said merry Christmas to her , hugged her and say my goodbyes . Why would anyone in their right mind would want to drink blood, disgusting, Even if I were a vampire I would prefer to eat munggle tofu shit then that thick red substance. Well Draco was never right in the mind so it makes sense .

I saw her apparition to the Burrow . I apparition to the Malfoy Manor. I enter Draco bedroom . He was lying in bed looking awful . He saw me .

´´Did you get it?...¨¨He couldn´t even finish the sentence. His nostril sniffed the air and his eyes changed to silver with violet , frightening and fascinating at the same time. He got up from bed so fast , in a blink of a eye he was in front of me eyeing the blood bag with a predatory gaze. I handed the bag slowly , he snatched it quickly and started to smell it. Looking like an animal with his prey, repeating MINE under his breath, he went to a corner of the room and started to drain the whole bag as if it was water in a desert. Getting blood in his face, finger and pajamas . when there was no more he licked his finger one by one. For the first time I was afraid of Draco Malfoy. He was truly a magical creature.

After a few minutes ,of staying petrified on my spot . I lift my hands in surrender and said quietly.

´´Do you feel better?´´ He wiped the blood of his mouth with the back of his hand. ´´I feel great, like I slept for hours´´ He said standing tall. He looked better. Thank Merlin his eyes turn to normal.

´´That's good´´

´´Thanks Blaise´´

´´You owe me big time´´ I said. I almost lose my life , just by holding the blood bag .

´´I know, I'm sorry , when I smelled the blood it took away my humanity, it smell mouthwatering, there Is no comparison, and it tasted like haven´´

´´I won't lie, I almost shit my pants ´´I said not been embarrassed at all. This was a close death experience .

I agreed to spend New Years with him and his parents. Well I think I will break traditions (sex and alcohol). After telling him I didn´t hurt his mate, and told him she donated blood willingly. He calm down and let me go to my manor and have some peace time.

**I hope you liked Blaise point of view and the Cedric Diggory reference (I love Twilight, couldn´t resist) **

**Please review makes my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear readers**: I'm so sorry for the late update but you know how life gets in the way. I promise to update at least once every week. I would love to update twice a week like before but you know how complicated sometimes it is with work, homework and life in general. Thank you so much for all your reviews(**skyla-lilly, Vaneesa85, xxbelxx, IGOTEAMEDWARD, brooke.h16)**.Please keep reading and leave a review before you go. See you next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco point of view:<strong>

I thought drinking blood, would make me vomited and it was going to be gross. When I smelled the red liquid, which was so delicious , better than chocolate or candy. It felt like I was disconnected from my body and saw how I eagerly drank the blood, Seeing how Blaise looked at me with fear in his eyes. I never want to see fear in Hermione eyes.

After four more days of spending my Holydays without my mate; New Year's Eve was a Malfoy event, my mother invited some friends over (pureblood believers , who were neutral on the war) still annoying ,boring and stuck up as hell as ever. Thank Merlin Blaise, Pansy and Goyle came to this gathering or I would have gone crazy with stupid conversation about the ministry and the possibilities of another war.

I waited for Hermione in the head compartment for almost three hours, until I couldn´t wait any longer. I decided to wait so she can be with her friends, but I am desperate to see her , it's been fourteen days without her. I touch the dragon on my necklace so she will know I want to talk to her.

Thirty minutes later, she steep in to the compartment with her trunk. She looked beautiful, it felt like a déjà vu .Last time, at the beginning of the year I saw her surprise face at seeing me here, looking ready to hex me to The Oblivion, and I wanted to mock her , break her. Remembering when I saw her, all my thoughts went out the window I even blunt she looked beautiful , but now it's different. She drops her trunk and hugs me tightly and I hug her back, she smells so delicious and felt so good in my arms.

´´Happy new year´´ She said happily. ´´Happy new year´´ I said more serious. We staid quieted for a long time , not knowing what to say, then I remember I had her Christmas present in my pocket.

´´Thanks for the gift´´ I said awkwardly.

´´You´re welcome, it seems easier this way ´´She took her necklace from her pocket and put it on. It was silver as mine just with a lion.

´´Merry Christmas´´ I took the gift from my pocket and put in her delicate hand. She opened and looked at it in awe , examining each charm .

´´It's beautiful Draco. This is too much I can't accept it´´ She tried to give it back.

´´Please Hermione take it, this bracelet was from my grandmother, my mother gave it to me and said I should give it to someone special and that is you.´´ She blushed.

´´Thank you, can you put it on´´ She held her right wrist to me and I clasp it around her wrist.

´´The charms represent us, the lamp night and Dragon , the H& D´´´ She started to laugh and play with the little charms , her eye lighted up like Christmas lights .I knew it was the perfect gift. We spend the rest of the ride talking and teasing each other but in a friendly way. We have changed so much since the war.

Two weeks has passed since the Holydays. Everything is back to normal (What is normal?) .Hermione and I, been close as friends and Blaise well he seems like a big brother to Hermione .Pansy she´s friends with her, even Goyle accepted her like a friend than someone who is my mate. Something is up with Potter, he looks at me with rage and suspicious every opportunity he gets , makes remarks about be careful with what I do, or I'm watching you. Potter glares are more than me being a Slytherin/ ex-Death eater or he being the boy who lived . He watched me as if I'm about to declare that I'm Voldemort.

I got so tired of his little stupid hero games, I asked Hermione what´s going on with Potter, she told me he knows we are friends and thinks I'm planning some evil plan against them . That I'm been friendly towards her because I want something in return. Well he was right that I wanted to be her friends because is the only way to get close to her and accept being my mate , but it changed when I saw all the qualities she has , the others stupid ideas he gotten on his head are lies . Yeah I'm a Slytherin and we get what we want at any cause more so if our lives are on the risk.

Weasel is getting on my nervous, he makes Hermione be miserable, I don't understand why she still with him. He only criticize her, makes her feel bad and guilty for not spending so much time with him, and treats her like a possession. I want to make him suffer, make him feel like shit. She deserve so much better then red hair, I don't even deserve her. Since Pansy made the love potion and Brown drank it, we been keeping an eye on him. Apparently since the Holydays ended, he has been having sex with Brown. We thought he would cheat on her earlier but somehow he didn't even with all the flirting and Brown practically says yes to anything he wants. Pansy said Hermione needs to discover his cheating ass for herself and not from four Slytherins. I tried to reason with her, telling her she didn't deserve to be played like this, when I'm here dying to be with her and the funny part is it is true. Blaise has a point, she will be mad at me for getting between them. In reality I am between them with all plans we put into action.

Apparently Weasel sister also knows about the friendship, I think she knows I like Hermione more than a friend. She gives me this knowing looks and nods when I see her, Creepy. I told Hermione if her friends knew about are friendship we shouldn´t hide. She said that King Weasel would freak out and gave me a pleading look; I can't deny anything to her. Fuck I hate this magical creature blood.

We were in the Slytherin Dungeons, Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the black leather sofa and I'm walking around the room in circles trying to form a plan in my head.

´´I need to speed things up with Hermione¨ I said exasperated to Pansy.

´´You were the one who told us , you wanted to gain her trust and love´´ She said crossing her arms .

´´This would easily get fix , with a love potion ´´Blaise said from the coach.

´´I don't want her love to be fake¨ this is getting us nowhere. ´´Well Draky we tried to get weasel and Hermione separated discreetly. But it seems she tolerates his stupidities and cave men ideas´´ She said.

´´so now what?´´ I said. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other and nodded. This is scary if they agreed in something it only means chaos.

´´It's time to annihilate Weasel´´ Said Blaise with a smirk. I don't want to kill him , only get him away from Hermione , maybe send him to Alaska.

´´Do you two already have a plan?´´ I asked . ´´Yes , we worked on it in secrecy, a true Slytherin always have a backup plan¨ Blaise said.

´´Draco our plans were only baby steps , it didn't work completely but with this new plan I promise you , she will never want to see his face for the rest of her life ´´ She said with a sadistic smile. Pansy can truly be scary when she wants to.

´´What is the plan?´´

´´Well , you know my family likes to do dark magic, while I was redecorating the manor , I found this ancient potion book with a spell. That will work…´´

´´The potion is almost done, and I practiced the spell on the Holydays ´´Pansy interrupt Blaise.

´´What do you mean by almost done?¨ I said. ´´Well we need hair from Bimbo and Hermione to finish it´´ She said.

´´Explain everything´ ´I demand , I won't let anyone hurt Hermione . This dark magic is dangerous.

´´The potion will creates hallucinations , the person who drinks the potion should see things that don't exist . We need Bimbo and Hermione hairs ,so Weasel can see Lavander face on Hermione and think she is Bimbo. He will also experience another reality , like for example: he will think his at home instead of Hogwarts. The spell is easier. What it does is confess what he really feels, thinks and wants. It resembles to _Verus Mens_. The spell name is verus ego vacuus fines finium Translate to True self without limits. ´´Blaise explained.

´´As long she doesn´t get hurt ´´I said looking at them . ´´Relax, she won't get hurt, we been working on this for a long time´´ Pansy said patting my head. ´´How did you know we will need a new plan?´´ I asked

´´Well , we knew it was only time until Red hair would cheat on her, but like the Gryffindor she is , there's a possibility she would forgive him for his actions. So I talked to Blaise about it and this way we know for sure she will not forgive his pathetic excuse of an ass´´ She said proudly.

´´You two are the best friends ever. Truly I owe you two big time´´

´´Don't worried . We will think something for you to pay us´´ She grin and Blaise smirk.

´´When do we do it?´´ I asked.

´´Well we need the hair, five days.´´ He said.

Looks like Weasel has his time number with my mate and this time she will end things for ever with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review before you go. Gives me feedback, new ideas , makes me happy and write faster.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dear readers:** _Thank you for reading this story and clicking (Story alert, favorite alert, author alert, Author to Favorites) and huge thank you to my reviewers (**mimichamp , Evadeen, skyla-lilly**). See you soon, keep reading and review before you go .

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong> **point of view:**_

I know what you´re thinking that I should break up with Ron. I had been thinking about it for a long time. This is messing up my friendship with Ron, regardless being my boyfriend. We fight constantly, he thinks because he is my boyfriend he can boss me around, and there's the Lavender situation. I love him to death, but I don't know anymore.

I think I'm afraid of my relationship with Ron. What if he doesn´t want to be my friend? if I finish my relationship. What if Ginny and Harry get mad at me?, What if?, So many questions going around my mind. I don't want to hurt his feelings and I don't want to be miserable. Ron thinks if we take our relationship to another level, we could be happier. He doesn't get, that I'm not ready to takes things further.

I even made a list of pros and cons of him as a person.

Pros: We are friends since I was eleven, we have history, he is brave, protects the people he cares about, funny, sometimes can be charming (very rare occasions), I like his cutest freckles, tall, muscular and loyal, we fight a war together.

Cons: insecure, Insensitive, immature, humor can be hurtful, fierce temper.

I can't believe I'm made a list, instead of doing my homework. This is giving me a headache, I pick up my books and went to the library to study a little, I guess homework at night it is.

Today is our fifth month anniversary, I was surprise when Ron invited me to Hogsmeade to have a romantic date. Maybe things will work out after all. I already done my homework , head duties and even study. So I could relax in my date.

He asked McGonagall permission to go after our classes, since we are legally adults , she accept to open the gates when we arrive back from our date.

Ginny was happy about my date with Ron, she made me sit like a Barbie and do my makeup and hair (munggle style) that was tortured for me . She knows I hate all the sticky stuff in my hair and face . I need to give her credit , she made me look beautiful, a simple make up(little of blush, eye liner, pink gloss), my hair was perfectly made in to a ponytail .

I decided to wear simple dark skinny jeans, with black boot, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Got my purse and went out of the door to find Ron, but he was already there. Ron looked nice; he was wearing a gray jacket suit, blue jeans, gray t shirt and a blue scarf. He kisses me on the cheek.

´´Are you ready? ¨ He said, I nodded and he grab my hand going to the gates. We walk in silence to the apparition point.

I feel nervous about our date, this night can changes things between us for better or worse. I really want this to work, he´s my friend, my boyfriend and maybe my future. Yes, I been think what will happen after our last year in Hogwarts . I know Ron will want to be an auror or quidditch player, who knows maybe even get married . I just hope he considers my wishes to, I want to work for the ministry , help magical creatures that can't defend their rights or a healer like Pansy, maybe get married in a few years and have a kid or two in distant future.

Right now , I want things to be good , he already surprised me with the whole romantic date . I thought he forgot about our month anniversary. He even dress up nicely for me . Last time we went on a date, he wore his quidditch practice uniform not bothering to change for our date and now he took a shower and I think he put on cologne. Ron is think on the head, something tells me he realize I'm not happy with him or Ginny told him.

Ginny is my best friend ,I want to tell her what exactly are my feeling towards her brother or tell her my thoughts about breaking up with him, but she seems so happy with my relationship with Ron , I don't have the heart to tell her the truth. I know is ridicules to want everyone happy .Don't say I should make myself happy first and then the others. I consider Ginny as the sister I never had, I'm afraid she will hate me. Besides I'm not that girl who trash talk her boyfriend with his family.

**Draco point of view:**

I was furious, Weasel is taking MY MATE to a date. You may be wondering why I'm furious if he had many dates with her. Well first they are going alone, not with The She Weasel or Potty (ALONE), second they are celebrating their anniversary and I have this weird sensation in my gut that tells me something bad is going to happen to her.

What if Hermione forgives him for all their fights ? What if they have make up sex? What if he asks her to marry him? What if they run away and I don't see her? What if he hurts her? What if he kills her ,just like my dream? What if….

If I stay in this room one more minute, I will go and hunt down that Weasel. Needing to calm down, and wait for Hermione to come back from her stupid date before I do something rash and regret it. I went to my room, grab my secret bottle of firewhisky from my trunk and went to the Slytherin dungeons.

I sat in one of the black leather sofa, drinking directly from the bottle, the burning sensation calm some of my nerves. The common room was empty , two first years saw me sitting on the sofa , I stare at them and like little rats picked up there things and run to their room. Stupid Weasel , I will make sure this is his last date with her. I hate to be away from her, my body feels different, not knowing where she is . Shit Hermione Granger controls my mind, body , blood and soul and not even knows it.

´´Blaise!¨ I shouted , needing someone to distract me from my own self destructive thoughts.

´´Blaise!´´ Where the fuck is he?.

´´Can you explain why are you yelling at this hour?´´ Pansy asked. I don't want a heart to heart talk, I want to get drunk until my mate gets back .

´´None of you business¨ I said to her and went back to drinking.

´´What happen?´´ She said eyeing my bottle.

´´Nothing , it's all rainbows and smiling faces´´ I said bitterly.

´´Don't give me that crap´´ She said try to grab my bottle, but I put it out of her reach.

´´Go away¨ I said, the last thing I want in this moment is a girly talk.

´´Do not get cranky with me ferret´´ Shit , I piss of Pansy, she only uses the word ´´FERRET´´ when she gets angry with me. Knowing I hate the nickname.

´´´Weasel took my mate on a date for their anniversary´´ I said clenching my fists. It's better to have Pansy in your side, because as an enemy she is a scary bitch.

´´Today?´´ She asked.

´´ No in a week, of course today.¨ I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at me, but then got this concerned look.

´´Why do you have that look?´´ I asked

´´What look? I always look like this.¨ Something is wrong I can sense it. She is evading my question.

´´What is it?´´ I asked suspiciously.

´´What is what?´´ She asked evading my gaze.

´´Tell me now, I know you Pansy and something is wrong´´ I said taking a huge drink of the burning liquid .

´´Well um, do you remember about the plan with the potion and spell?´´ She asked nervously. Ok now I'm worried , She acting nervous and that´s not good. Pansy NEVER acts nervous around me EVER. I remember one time when she really pissed me off and I pointed my wand at her throat , she only gave me this boring looked, she confessed later that she was actually scared of me. She hates to show weakness in front of someone, maybe that is why I like Pansy and Hermione they are strong, independent women.

´´Yes …´´I said so she could continue.

´´Blaise and I put the plan to action today¨ she said closing her eyes and taking baby steps away from me. It took a moment to register her words in to my mind.

´´YOU DID WHAT?´´I scream.

´´Well we told you we would do it in five days´´ She said taking more steps away from me.

´´ZABINE, TAKE YOUR FUCKING ASS AND COME DOWN HERE!´´I said every word screaming more and more. He walked in like nothing happen.

´´Why are you screaming?´ ´He said ,examining his fingernails with a relax position on the sofa.

´´YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY IM SCREAMING; WELL YOU SEND MY MATE TO A DATE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS HAVING Hallucinations ABOUT THE GIRL HE IS FUCKING WITH¨I said, took a another swing of the firewhisky and smashed it to the wall.

´´Ohh´´ He said

´´TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT DID YOU GUYS DID TO HIM?´´I yelled.

´´I poured the potion in to his water bottle ,when he was at quidditch practice and it takes two hours to make a effect and pansy made the spell when he was going to the Head common room, and it takes a hour to make a effect. ´´Fuck ,by now the hallucinations and the spell took effect.

´´YOU KNOW SHE IS ALONE WITH HIM AND THERE IS NOBODY TO PROTECT HER?´´I scream .

´´Calm down Draco, everything is going to be ok´´Pansy said trying to patted my back .

´´YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN SHE IS ALONE ;WITH A GUY WHO IS HAVING SEX WITH BIMBO ´´I said exasperated

´´Well by the time she gets back from the date, she will return single and ready to mingle. ´´Blaise said with a smirk that I wanted to wipe from his face. My mate is alone with horny weasel and will most likely try to have his wicked way with her.

FUCK MY LIFE.

´´Draco you are bleeding!´´ Pansy said worried, What?

´´Where?´´ I start to check my body for injuries.

´´Your eyes, it's looks like you crying blood?´´ Fuck. I touch my cheeks and they are wet with blood.

´´Fuck , she is in danger….¨

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione and Ron outfits are on my profile<strong>

**Please leave a review . **


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear readers** : This chapter it's a little different, I hope you like Ron point of view, I made his view just to see what his thinking and what effect the spell and potion has on him. **Enjoy.**

Thank you so much for your review (**annalove1908, Pug1998, adrianiforever , skyla-lilly , Beautiful-Liar13** )You rock.

I dedicate this chapter to **skyla-lilly** because we both hate Ron. XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron point of view:<strong>

I needed get my game up with Mione . She has been difficult the past months ,mainly since Lav started to talk to me again , I don't get it I'm the one who supposed to be angry not her, she practically abandoned me for her stupid head girl work ,homework and all the bullshit she said.

When she starts to talked about homework or anything related to boring things, I don't listen ,she should know me by now, I'm a simple guy , I like easy topics(quidditch, jokes, family, wizard chess and pranks etc…) , hang out with my friends , food and a good snogging . Mione is to complex, she wants all, and by all I mean (read all books in the world to know everything and be the best), she wants to be miss perfect, I thought after the war she would calm down with the know it all but it got worse.

She is an independent woman, I love her determination and fierce attitude but caring and protective for her love ones at the same time. She is loyal, and a genius. Because of all this qualities I know that if I don't get ¨corny and romantic¨ with her she will break up with me. Mione always tell me that I should be more like Harry is with Ginny and I should me a gentleman (that is not me and she knows it). I'm trying here .

I have this life plan out for us. We get married , build a house near the Burrow , I work as a Auror or a quidditch player , have at least five little red hairs running around the house with Mione cooking for all the family and being like my mom. I can picture it in my head coming home to a house full of laughter and my wife staying in home (no way in hell I will let her get a job) she need to stay with the kids and raise them like my mom but with all the knowledge she has from the books, me giving her a kiss on the cheek , she is preparing my favorite food. …..

Yeah life is going to be perfect with Hermione at my side.

In the meantime I have to fulfill some men necessities that Mione is not willing to give me yet. That's why I been hanging around Lavender, she is the opposite of Hermione , she is all girly and prettier but stupid she is a good snogg , takes away the stress Mione puts me through all the fight we had been having. I'm not a dick before you start to make assumptions I'm simply having fun with Lavender before I tied the knot with Hermione . She gives me things that Mione hasn't. Don't think I always cheated on her, I gave her multiple times to have some fun, but she always says I'm not ready, this is not the right moment, not here, it's not romantic. So I started to play with Lavender since we came back from the Holydays. I will try to be faithful to her when we are married but right now I need to be satisfied . She will be the mother of my future kids and I will try to stay faithful to her and tried not to slip up (give me a break , I'm a men and that crap about till death do us apart are lies).

Since last week, I had been planning a way to make Mione happy. Thank Merlin Ginny reminded me to buy a gift for my fifth moth anniversary, if it wasn't for her I would had forgotten the whole important date. Apparently this is a big deal for girls, do you honestly think I would remember a stupid date; the only date I can remember it's my birthday.

I plan this super romantic night with dinner and a corny walk around Hogsmade for Hermione and for me well let's say I rented a room Leaky Cauldron so we can have our special night and then go back to Hogwarts . Today I will formally make Hermione Granger mine .

I went to the Heads dormitory to pick up Mione, she open the door looking sexy in those tight jeans .I took her hand and went to the gates so we could appear in Hogsmade.

As I make myself look like the perfect gentlemen, by pulling her chair out for her and ordering her favorite tea .We were sited on the nice table with candles that was on the corner . Madam Puddifoot's brought us a special dinner that I had order for us and tea.

I hold her hand while we ate ,pretending to listen to ever word she´s saying , taking a bite of my meatloaf and staring in to her delicious plump lips( in a hour or two I will have my wicked way with that sexy mouth).I started to see Lav pink warm moister lips that gives great kisses, her curly golden locks framing her face , her hair drives me crazy I love to grab and play with it, feels like silk and smells delicious .shaking my head , she can't be here , I' am with Hermione ,Lav is not here.

We finished eating and I put my coat on her shoulder to keep up the façade and we started to have a little walk around Hogsmade .

´´Won-Won?´´ What the hell? Lavender is by my side , where the fuck did Mione go.

´´Lav?´´ I asked scared.

´´Ronald , its Hermione what the hell?´´ I close my eyes and opened them and see Mione again. What is going on ?.

´´Sorry, I thought I saw Lavender walking´´ I lied .

´´oh, I was saying dinner was great, thanks ´´She said and gave me a peck on my cheek.

´´You´re welcome Babe ´´

´´You should get more sexy clothes ´´I said bluntly. What the bloody hell?

´´You don't like my clothes?´´ She said unsure.

´´No, you cover too much¨ Fuck , where did my brain go? I can't say that.

´´I won't change Ronald¨ She said , with her chin sticking out stubbornly.

´´You could get good advice from Lav´´. Shit.

´´You´re thinking about her.¨ Fuck.

´´Of course not, babe, you are my only girl´´

´´It better be¨

´´Stop bossing me around´´

´´I'm not ´´She said glaring at me.

´´Let's go have some fun ´´ What is going on, my brain has no filter on my mind. I better get her to bed before I ruin my only chance.

´´No. Is getting let we should head back to Hogwarts ¨ She said taking my hand. But I stopped her. Goody shoes as always.

´´There is still a surprise left´´ I said .Her eyes light up like Christmas tree.

´´What is it?´´ She asked .

´´It's a surprise ´´. We appear in to the room that I prepare with all the corny stuff that girls like and melt like an ice cream on a sunny day. (rose petal, aromatic candles and white and red roses).

´´Ron why are we here?´´ She asked suspiciously.

´´We are here to have our first romantic night´´ I whisper to her ear.

´´Ron , I told you I'm not ready to take this step´´ She said nervously chewing her lip.

´´Remember when you said that you wanted to be romantic´´ I said ´´Well this is romantic´ ´I said pointing my hand to the bed.

´´Ron I … can't do this.´´ She said stepping away from me.

´´I did this for you and now you are rejecting me ´´I said clenching my fists.

´´I'm…. thankful but I'm not ready´´ Lavender said. What the fuck ,she is not here ,I'm with Mione .

´´Won-Won not here let's do it on the Gryffindor tower´´ She said seductively. She is not here. Where did Mione go?

´´Won-Won?´´ But she seems so real . I approach her carefully. I touch her face , her golden locks she is real.

´´Granger, will never know. She is not here. Come on have some fun´ ´She purr in my ear. I search for Hermione, but she is not here. I'm not going to waste this rented room.

Carrying her bride style and dumping her on the bed like a sack of potatoes. She likes it rough , I climb on top of her and star to kiss, bite and suck her collarbone.

´´Won-Won don't ´´ What?.

´´You don't want me to stop´´ I said crashing my lips to her. I start to take off her jacket and shirt. Too much clothes for my liking…..

* * *

><p><strong>Well the spell and potion are working, next chapter Hermione point of view. <strong>

**Please review XD .( tell me if you liked Ron point of view, what you think about the chapter, what is going to happen or just say Hi).**

**Review ** .**See you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear readers:** I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been really busy this past two weeks. Hope you still reading. I won't make promise to update often, but I will try. Sorry for the short chapter, but its best than none. See you next chapter and please review.

Thank so much for your review **(skyla-lilly,****adrianiforever,****Evadeen,****IGOTEAMEDWARD)**

Dedicated to **skyla-lilly and all my reviewers **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hermione point of view<span>.**

We arrived in to a room full of candles , rose petals and more the center there is a king sizes bed.

´´Ron why are we here?´´ I asked suspiciously.

´´We are here to have our first romantic night´´ He whisper to my ear.

´´Ron , I told you I'm not ready to take this step´´ I said nervously chewing my lip.

´´Remember when you said that you wanted to be romantic´´ He said ´´Well this is romantic´ ´ pointing his hand to the bed and the room.

´´Ron I … can't do this.´´ I said stepping away from him.

´´I did this for you and now you are rejecting me ´´He said clenching his fists. He´s angry , his ears getting red, I need to tell him nicely , so I can get out of here.

´´I'm…. thankful but I'm not ready´´ I said calmly. He seems confused , frowning and approaching me carefully like I would disappear at any moment

´´Ron?´´ I asked worriedly. He touches my faces and caresses my hair. He pauses for a moment closing his eyes and frowning . Suddenly I don't feel the floor and I realized that he is carrying me bride style to the bed. He dumps me in the bed and climbs on top of me, he starts to kiss ,bite and suck my collarbone. I'm getting scared.

´´Ron please don´t do this´´ I whisper.

´´You don't want me to stop´´ He said crashing his lips to mine(they felt wrong, and tasted not right, they were rough and dominated). He started to take off my jacket and shirt. I began to struggle , trying to get from under him .But he held me there, forgetting my clothes.

´´I know you like to play, on the broom closet for a long time ´´. He smiles at me and nuzzles his nose in my neck.

´´Ron, what are you talking about?´ ´I asked him. Trying to distract him.

´´Huh? You want to play miss innocent Lav?´´He asked .

´´I'm not playing, stop Ron ´´I said more loudly.

´´I will let you play with my little friend Ronny if you let me grab your golden curls Lavender´´ He said more seriously but with a smirk in his face. Was he fantasying with Lavender ?

´´Ron let me go´ ´I said more fearfully.

´´Oh no, you not going anywhere. I'm going to make you see stars for a long time Lavender . Just like other times .´´He purrs. I start to panic when he begins to touch me again. I need to go before he forces me to have sex.

´´Won –Won let's do this later, you´re going to get us catch´ ´I said imitating the best I could, lavender voice. He seems like his hallucinating . It does the trick and he stops .

´´No we won't, we are at the leaky cauldron´´ He said. Now I know where I am, I can appear to Hogwarts gates. I slowly get out from his grasp and bed.

´´Not today Won-Won, I don't feel good´ ´Still imitating her voice. Shit, he takes his wand out and locks the door, with another spell he vanished his clothes leaving him in his boxers.

´´Come on, we don't want this romantic room to get wasted´´ He says approaching me.

´´Stop acting like Hermione, you know she is no fun and you my dear know how to have fun, how I wish she could have your ability to have an enjoyable time and get all those bullshit ideas out of her head, she thinks she is smart but she is so innocent and goody shoes. ´´ I can't believe he thinks that about me. I thought he loved me. But I'm not sad, not in this moment, I feel like a fool , one of my best friend betrayed me in so many levels, I'm angry, more than angry can't even describe how I feel . I see red and when he tries to hug me and kiss me, I kiss him back as a goodbye kiss for this hell of relationship , he thinks that I complied to his wishes and when he tries to carry me back to the bed, I hit him in his private parts with my knee as hard as I can. He doubles over and hits the floor with his knees. I take out my wand and hex him with my most powerful spell pronouncing every syllabus with glee.

´´electrica horrescis Maxima´´ I said clearly. He screams in agony. Putting a Muffliato to not get disturb. What the spell means (electric shocks maximum) it makes the aggressor feel shocks were I point my wand at any part of the body. I pointed my wand at his little friend Ronny and I have a feeling he won't be able to play in a long while. I see his face, he has tears in his cheeks from the pain, I do one more trick on him , I point my wand to his forehead ,writing in big red letters (CHEATER). It will last three days but everyone will know what kind of a man he is.

´´By the way Ronald if you still don't understand, I finished our relationship and I'm Hermione not Lavender ´´I said patted his head and went to get my jacket , disappearing out of there to appear in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

McGonagall opened the gates and lets me inside.

´´Where is Mr. Weasley?´´´She asked.

´´He said he would be staying at the Borrow visiting his family and will get back in the morning for his classes´´´ I lied smoothly.

´´ Very well. Is everything all right Miss Granger?´´ She said eyeing me worriedly. I nodded.

´´Lets head back, is freezing´´ I nodded. We started to walk to the entrance in complete silence. I felt her gaze on me a couple of times. Did she know?

´´You know Hermione that I consider you as family .If you ever need to talk about anything ,I will always be hear and listen´´ Said McGonagall. How I miss my mother she would know what to do , if I never send them to Australia I could talk to her. I looked her in the eyes and gave her a watering smile , it looked more like a grim . She hugged me in a motherly way .In that single moment I wanted to tell her everything and cry until I fall asleep, while she tells me everything is all right . Instead I hugged her back and put a ¨nothing is wrong¨ masked on my face.

´´Thank you .´´I said it quietly afraid that my voice would crack.

We said goodnight and parted ways. I was still angry with Ron, I had my fists clench together to keep the anger inside of me. When I enter the head common room I felt a pair of strong, warm arms holding me . I struggled believing its Ron.

´´Shh its ok, you´re safe´´ Said a soothing velvet voice. I look up and saw violet with silver eyes looking at me worried but at the same time relief . Those animal eyes searched my body for any scratch .What is going on? I started to get black spots on my vision but before anything goes black I saw sleek white-blond hair and felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I fall to the floor, feeling safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Hermione breaks up with Ron .What do you think? Like it? Hate It?<strong>

**Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear redears:** thank you so much for your review (**iohito,****Beautiful-Liar13,****Hecate goddess of Darkness,****IGOTEAMEDWARD,****Evadeen ,****irishwerewolf,** **skyla-lilly**)They made my day.

Good news, I finally have a beta reader ,**irishwerewolf ** helping me with all my mistakes. Starting from the first chapter to the most recent. Thank so much, you Rock.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers , you guys rock my day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco point of view:<strong>

The door opened and before anything happened I had Hermione in my arms , she started to struggled but I calmly shh her. She looked at me confuse and fainted, before she could hit the ground I catch her .

Cradling her in to my arms ,I carried here to her room , placing her on the bed gently and lying next to her with my arms protectively around her waist. She looks so peaceful with her eyes close and her soft curls framing her face like a halo. Today was so stressful to me, since Pansy told me my eyes were bleeding I knew Hermione was in danger.

Flashback:

´´Fuck, she is in danger…´´Father told me , when vampires start to cry blood its usually because there mate are in danger. I could feel my body getting rigged and panicky. It must be her panic.

´´I'm going to go find my mate´´ I said walking to the door, but both Blaise and Pansy restrain me, taking each an arm.

´´Drake ,you can't do that´´ Pansy said softly.

´´Why not?´´ I said through clenched teeth .

´´Mate, you can't waltz in to the middle of her date , take her away and beat the shit out of Weasel´´ Blaise said , he got a point.

´´I'm not staying here. My mate is not safe!´´ I scream at them and got out of their grip.

´´Draco your eyes are inhuman, you are going to scare her´´ Pansy tried to reason with me. I knew my eyes were looking as an aggressive animal and the freaky violet color.

´´Send a patronus to your parents , maybe they will know what to do´´ Blaise said.

Taking out my wand I cast a patronus (snake) telling them my mate is in danger.

I was getting more impatiens by the minute . Were the hell are my parents?

A Patronus in a form of a cat appear in the middle of Slytherin common room saying to go immediately to McGonagall office. Blaise and Pansy didn't follow afraid I would explode for what they did to Weasel . Right now I'm piss at them.

As I'm about to knock , the door opens with my mom worried look on her face and my father blank mask of indifference but his eyes were concern.

´´Sweetheart your eyes are bleeding´´ She stated the obviously. I knew I have dried blood staining my cheeks and my supernatural eyes, looking terrible.

´´I know I look like hell´´ I said . My mother took her wand out and cast a quick cleaning spell at my face.

´´Language´´ She reprimand.

´´ I need your help finding my mate´´ I told them. This is just so frustrating, I'm supposed to be so powerful and be able to destroy anything that is in my path , but right now I can't with this weak body transforming I will have to wait until its full capacity.

´´We know son, she is at the leaky cauldron´´ Father said.

´´How do you know?´´ I asked.

´´When you told us who your mate was, I put a tracking spell on her bracelet, as an assurance for your safety´´

´´Why?´´ I said with my jaw clenched.

´´As you know you can go crazy if you don't have her or if she is in danger you can find her until your body is transform and I can take the spell off of her´´ He said like he was talking about anything special.

´´you stop cry blood so is obviously she is not in danger any more´´ He said and I could started to feel angry for no simple reason.

´´I'm going to wait for her in the Head common room´´ I said not even glazing their way. I need to get out of there. How can my father do that to her? like she is lost dog and you can find her . I so mad with him but relief. Touching my necklace to tell her I want to talk to her when she comes back.

_End of flash black_

I woke up before dawn and went to my own bedroom , letting her rest, I didn´t want it to be awkward around her if she woke up in the same bed as me. I don't know how I feel about her , I like her a lot, we are equals, my creature hormones make me protect her and make me go mad with jealously every time I see her with that scum , I have a soft spot for her and only her, anyone else I'm the cold, aristocratic Slytherin bastard. I don't know if this is love, I never been in love and until recently my mother and father are showing me family love and not being the cold family anymore.

Where did all my witty comments and strong personality go? I'm going soft (curse my magical creature blood). Hermione will be the dead of me.

**Hermione point of view. **

Opening my eyes I realize two things Ron cheated on me and I broke up with him on our anniversary date. I can't belief he acted like a jerked thinking I was that bimbo head and trying to have sex with me. I guess Ron and I were never meant to be, even if he didn´t cheated on me, we are not equals nor have the same interests, it's for the best. As for a friendship with this it will be impossible. The last thing I remember was entering the head common room, how did I get to my bed?, Draco?.

I skipped breakfast not wanting to face my friends or Ron ,went to the library instead and occupy my mind studying for the N.E.W.T.S. Someone sat in front of me not looking up from my book I told whoever it was to go away .I sat in the corner of the library where no one can see me and not get disturbed I needed this peace time.

´´You need to eat before you go to classes¨ Draco said quietly.

´´I'm not hungry´´ I said seriously.

´´You need to eat , I don't want you to get sick´´ He put a banana in my book that I was currently reading and place a water bottle in front of me.

´´Thank you , I will eat it later´´ I said and took the banana putting it on the table.

´´You fainted yesterday´´ He said. So he was the one who catch me , his eyes were inhuman. Maybe I do need to eat I was so in shock with what happened, I started to see things.

´´Thanks for catching me´´ I said a little uncomfortable, I not a typical damsel in distress and my prince will save me .

´´You are welcome, um.. did Weasely do….´´He didn't finished his sentence because I cut him off.

´´I don't need to talk about what happened and it's already cover´´ I said grabbing the banana and my satchel going to my first class. I was angry , furious and hurt but I'm not going to cry for someone who doesn't deserve a single tear. Looking back at our relationship I was a fool , he saw me as a new toy who he can play and throw away. I can't belief all the time I spent so stress with our fights and insecurity he made me feel when he was talking to bimbo.

I saw him walking (he was supporting his weight clutching the walls in pain because of the little hex I gave him in his most precious possession) he deserve it. He still have the nerves to talk to me .

´´Why did you left?´´ He asked stopping me from entering the classroom.

´´If you want to talk to someone, there's your little slut Bimbo who will gladly have sex with you as a celebration that you are single now¨ I said throw clenched teeth. He looked confuse for a minute opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

´´You still my girlfriend Mione , and I don't know what happened last night but I will make it up to you´´ He said trying to grab my hand but I backed away from him.

´´Cut the act Ronald, you cheated on me with bimbo, it´s over! ´´I said coldly walking past him. All the students heard with interest our little chit chat, pointing to Ron face and whispering to each other , the big red letters on his forehead, I don't think he notice my little spell.

**Ron point of view:**

How did I pass to a corny dinner and walk with Mione to waking up alone in the room I rented with shooting pain in my private parts with no girlfriend?

And how did she know about my little fun with Lavender?

* * *

><p>Go check out <strong>To be loved by skyla-lilly<strong> . I love her story, Draco/Hermione and have the funniest peeves pranks ever.

**Please leave a review** if you do it will make me so happy that I will write faster and update even more quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear readers**: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews(**Pug1998,****Beautiful-Liar13,****Hecate goddess of Darkness,****skyla-lilly,****casper22,****pinkcrazyness**). Hope you like this new chapter and see you soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does**.

Dedicated to **Skyla-lilly** love your comments so much and **casper22** you gave me an idea for future chapters

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione point of view :<strong>

Homework, Head duties, study for N.E.W.T.S, that´s what I been doing all week, if I occupy myself I don't have to think about my ex cheating boyfriend. Draco, Ginny, Harry, Pansy , Blaise even Goyle tried to talk to me and distract me , I told them I needed to be alone and everything is fine. I haven't said what exactly occurred on our date, they think he only cheated on me ,preferring not to tell them the incident of him thinking I was Lavender, it was for the best.

Stupid Ron, I know what you are thinking , here I am remembering old times, there's moving pictures all over my bed , I take a particular picture of Ron hugging me, we were in the Gryffindor tower, on the love sit. Feeling the stinging sensation of my eyes watering, my hand holds the picture with my wand casting an incedio. Do not cry , do not cry he doesn't deserve it, I can't help it. Tears run down my cheeks .Even after knowing he cheated on me I still love him, we been through so much maybe I will never be able to hate him completely.

**Draco point of view:**

I feel as if a thousand hot needles are stuck into my body, I know she still loves him and as always my emotional pain becomes physical. I put a muffiliato spell in my room so she would not hear my screams of agony. I welcome the pain, I deserve it and for some masochistic reason, makes me feel closer to her (Knowing she´s not suffering alone).I don't regret separating Weasel from her , in the end is for the best , he will never deserve her and neither do I . There's one thing Weasel can't do that I will do for her. I will worship her, love her more than my on life, protect her until my dying breath and granted all her wishes and of course she will be with the most powerful, handsome , great personality and wealthy guy on this earth. (this creatures take away my awesome personality and turn me in to a corny guy).

Hear her crying breaks my heart. It's my fault that she is suffering, but I am a selfish creature, I will not let anyone stand in our relationship. In love and war everything is valid. Yes, I love her since I started to learn she is more than Potter friend or blood status. I had not realized when I started really falling in love with her and not by my magical creatures. She is special and all mine.

After the pain subside , I went to her room , she was still crying in her bed , clutching a pillow ,there were pictures of them scatter around the room, carefully not to disturbed her I pick her up and place her on my lap.

´´Shh, its ok, don't cry´´ I whisper softly in her ear. Rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair. She stops sobbing, turning in to mini hiccups, then silence. She buries her face further in the warmth of my neck, her arms curving around my waist and pulling me closer.

´´Mía , time is the best healer, you´re a stronger women ´´ I said quietly. She was embarrassed, she doesn't like to show weakness and crying in front of a person is the worst for her. When she finally look at me , her eyes were red and puffy from crying , her cheeks flushed and her lips red from biting them.

´´Thank you.´´ Getting off my lap and sitting next to me on the bed, already missing her warm body.

´´Anytime Mía´´ I said.

´´Mía?´´ She asked.

´´You don't like it?´´

´´My dad called me Mía when I was a little girl, not been able to pronounce all my name when I was two years old my father gave me the nickname´´ She said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

´´I like Mía it suits you´´ I said .

´´Ok.´´ She said looking at me strangely . The reason I will start calling her Mía from today is for two reasons number one is because I realize I love her and number two when I went to Spain for holydays vacations I learn some Spanish words and (Mía ) in Spanish means mine and Hermione is mine , this will be my little secret. Good thing I don't have to explain my nickname for her.

´´Go to sleep Mía you need rest´´ I said to her before she could protest I laid her down covering her with the quilt . Her eyes drop with exhaustion, almost asleep instantly.

´´I love you Mía.´´ Giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. She never heard my declaration of love, sleeping peacefully.

**Hermione point of view:**

Draco and I made our friendship public, the first days students and even teacher looked at us, as if we had a Troll with pink tutu next to us and not two different houses students being friends . There were so many gossip and rumors (Draco was my rebound, we are married, or going to tie the knot, to get Ron angry and as stupid as I'm pregnant or we both are going to betrayed or ¨friendship¨ by Avada Kadabra ).Stupid gossip ,I decided to make are friendship public there's no reason to hide any more , Harry and Ginny know and I don't care what Ron thinks .

Ron glared at me when he sees me and shakes his head in disapproval , he said his hurtful comments which thankfully Harry shuts him up and Ginny hex him. I should tell them what really happened that night, but is so humiliating, I can't ,not right now. Especially not to Draco, he seems protective of me lately and has tried to talk about that night , and I always refuse ,knowing that he will hurt Ron or worse.

Draco and I were heading to the dungeons for our potion class. We been more close as friends , Pansy was with Goyle in front of us holding hands and whispering to each other .Harry and Ginny are acting polite towards my new friends ,they don't like it but support me; I think Harry secretly likes Blaise attitude but never voice it and Ginny and Pansy would be a perfect pair for gossiping.

´´Blaise wants me to tell you he likes your friend Tanya from Gryffindor´´ Draco said.

´´´He better not be flitting on her, his a playboy´´

´´He wants a good snogg , I will tell him you disapproved´´

´´I know my friends , she is the kind of girl that cries hysterically when you dump her and the next day wants vengeance for it.´´ I shuddered remembering what she did to Dean Thomas when they broke up , poor kid he has a painful scar in a area that no men wants.

´´´That bad?´´ He asked.

´´Yes, trust me Blaise will kiss my feet for preventing him a painful scar´´ He gave me a curios look.

´´I won't tell you….´´Draco stops abruptly, clutching his head with his hands. He falls to the ground. I kneeled in front of him trying to pry his hands from his face.

´´Draco, what´s wrong with you?´´ I asked concern.

´´Just a little winded, It's because I skip breakfast .´´ He said , clenching his jaw.

´´Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey´´ I said .Taking his arm and trying to lift him up with me.

´´Mía, I can't feel my legs´´ We stumbled in to the wall. He was heavy , I was feeling all his weight, I tried to shift us from our position.

´´What?´´

´´I'm too weak, to stand up´´ I snake an arm around his waist to get his weight in to the wall, but it looked like I was lying on top of him in a sort of romantic way, my cheeks were red with embarrassment ,felling his breath on my neck , this was to intimate and the worst part is I like how his body feels press to mine. Concentrate Hermione.

´´I will get help ´´I said , gently moving him to the floor ,for him to sit down , he laid his back to the wall. Looking around the hall for a teacher or Pansy . Where did Pansy go . There's no one.

´´No, don't go¨ He whisper.

´´But Draco, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing´´ I said.

´´I'm fine, give me a minute to get my energy back´´ He said taking my hand and giving a gentle pull. I sat next to him holding his warm soft hand.(Is it my imagination or did I felt electricity just by holding his hand?). You feel lonely Hermione , there is no electricity I said to myself or thought to myself.

´´Draco you look pale I will get help´´ I said firmly. Getting up from the floor but he pull me down and I fell in to his lap, my face was inches from his , noses touching, I look in to his eyes. Big mistake , there full of emotion, he close the gap . When I felt his lips press against mine, I gasp and he took my lower lip in his, sucking it . It felt sweet and different , but is wrong so I pull away.

´´What the Bloody hell are you doing Hermione ¨ I heard him shouted from the end of the hall. This is awkward.

* * *

><p>After 20 chapters they have their first real kiss( finally )and Draco loves Hermione. What do you think? Hate or Love it?<p>

Did you like his nickname for her?

**two weeks full of exams and projects I have to give to my teachers I need to study . Probably I will update until July 15 2012 I hope is sooner .Wish me luck, psychology is difficult but I love it.**

**Please leave a review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear readers**: it's been a long time from my last update, thank you so much for your wonderful comments and wishes on my exams and projects. By the way it was worth the effort on studying. Thanks for your patience. I kept my promise is 11.34pm where I live and is still July 15.

This dedicated to **skyla-lilly**(you are amazing)and my beta reader for taking time to edited my chapters (**irishwerewolf) **you rock.

See you soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione point of view:<strong>

What the Bloody hell are you doing Hermione ¨I heard Ron shouted from the end of the hall. This is awkward and so not fair, did he really need to pick this moment to interrupt my different- good kiss.

´´It's not what it looks like , I'm just helping him, he´s not feeling well´´ I said , defending myself. What the fuck Hermione? You don't have to defend yourself to your ex-boyfriend. I thought to myself.

´´Get your hands off her´´ He demand with his wand pointed at Draco , Technically I'm was on his lap, he is just holding my hand and we kiss? Ron pulls me roughly ,I whimper from the force he took my arm and it hurts . Draco eyes went complete violet no white around in it. He grabs Ron arm, the atmosphere change immediately to a pulsing electricity, Ron screams like a little girl ,pulling away his arm immediately ,when I looked at his upper limb it had a burning mark as if he gotten fire sparks marring his skin, taking my eyes from Ron to see Draco fainting a second later still holding my hand tightly .Did he have some kind of a disease that gets his eyes like an animal and an ability to burn . Note to yourself check in the library for more information.

´´You bastard!´´ Ron scream, his face red with fury, pointing his wand at an unconscious Draco.

´´Expelliarmus!´´ I shouted. He drop his wand to the floor, looking at me with disbelieve.

´´Ron can you please go get help and you deserve it for all you have done ´´ I said through clenched teeth, not wanting to ask him a favor; he is the last person I want to see in this moment.

´´No way he just used dark magic on me, didn't you see him burning my arm besides I want to talk to you´´ He said. How dare he want to talk to me right now, did I not made myself clear last time I spoke with him.

´´No go away´ ´Clearly he's not going to help, I tried to get Draco in to a more comfortable position, with my free hand positioning his head on my lap.

´´Mione , drop him and let's talk´´ He said glaring at a unconscious Draco.

´´leave me alone, we have nothing to talk about´´ I said frustrated.

´´ Then you go and get help for your precious death eater´´ He said, angry for not getting his way.

´´He won't let go´´ I said exasperated, pulling my hand out of his grasp but failing miserably.

´´don't be that way, let's talk´´ He said, Freaking unbelievable, he wants to talk and not help my friend who supported me when he hurt me.

´´I said No´´ I said more forcibly this time.

´´Please Mione´´

´´Don't you PLEASE MIONE me ´´I said indignantly.

´´I'm not going anywhere until we talk´´ He said childishly.

´´No!´´

´´Mione´´

´´Go get help´´

´´For the ferret?´´ He said sneering . I need to get help for Draco , but I can't while his holding my hand and my best option is Ron. I will have to make a sacrifice. I hate being selfless.

´´Go and I will talk to you´´ I said resigned.

´´Fine ´´ He said, walking away saying profanity under his breath.

_10 minutes later_.

Ron came with Madam Pomfrey, she levitated Draco and thank Merlin with another spell made Draco let go of my hand. We walk to the hospital wing, she put him in a bed and I pulled a chair and sat next to him.

´´Can we talk now´´ Ron asked me from behind.

´´When Draco wakes up we will talk´´ I said not wanting to talk.

´´I don't like your friendship with Malfoy´´ He said harshly.

´´Is that what you want to talk´´ I said getting angry.

´´Just a comment.´´ He said putting his hands up in surrender.

´´You are no one to tell me who is my friend and who's not ´´I said

´´He is a death eater ….´´ He started to insult him but I cut him off.

´´Leave Ronald , we will talk later, and don't ever insult Draco in front of me.´´ I said calmly not wanting to make a scene in the hospital wing. He looked at me and knew I was controlling my emotions and made the right decision leaving the Hospital wing with his fists clenched to his sides and grumbly incoherent profanity's again .

Taking Draco hand with one hand and rubbing my temples with the other. Ron always knows how to give me a headache , if he thinks he will get me back, it is not going to happen , what if he wants to talk about that night ?, I know he was hallucinating but his actions were reprehensible. What if he promises to change? , What if he has really changed ?.Would I accept him,? Give him a second chance? .Do I love him ? Yes. Do I hate him? Yes. He disappointed me on so many levels but we have a history together. We have been officially over for almost three weeks .I was scared of Ron that night , he was a different person, there are things in life that you will never forget and that night is one of them and in a bad memory.

And even before that night , we had fought all the time ,had distanced our couple relationship, he flirted with Lavender, our kisses were more like an old marriage than a romantic couple , he treated me like a buddy and not a girlfriend and besides I kissed Draco ,it felt good …

´´Mía´´Draco whispered hoarsely .

´´How are you feeling?´´ I asked him, he opens his eyes looking tired .

´´Tired.´ ´ His voice rasped. I got a glass of water from his bedside. Helping him lift his head , he drank it eagerly.

´´Thanks´´ He said ,his voice much better.

´´Has this happened before?´´

´´Kind of ¨ He said not looking me in the eyes.

´´What´s wrong Draco ? Do you have a disease?´´

´´No, Why do you asked?´´

´´When you fainted, your eyes were violet, and it's not the first time I have seen it´ ´ I think he doesn't remember the lip lock , well he fainted after we kissed. This is so wrong; I don't want to make things awkward between us. It was only a vulnerable moment, nothing else Hermione.

´´It's nothing Mía, don't worried´´ He said squeezing my hand.

´´But your eyes and the burn in Ron….´´He cut , me off.

´´I will tell you later ok, I promise´´ He said rubbing his thumb on my hand. His hiding the true but not for long , I will have to check magical diseases.

´´Where´s Weasel?´´ He asked looking for him.

´´His gone´´ I said , he looked at me with concern in his beautiful grey eyes.

´´I'm fine, he just wanted to talk ´´

´´Did you?´´

´´We will talk later´´ He didn't look pleased with my answer. I know he doesn't like the idea of me talking with Ron after what he done to me.

´´Mía, you don't have to talk to him´´ He said. But I did need to talk to him, I can't avoid it anymore.

Getting up from the chair, I said softly to him .´´Rest ok, I will be back, I promise´´ Freeing my hand from his. He nodded , closing his eyes, falling asleep instantly. I walk away, ready to talk to my ex-boyfriend.

I found him on the Gryffindor Tower, sitting on the love sit waiting for me.

´´Talk´´ I said in front of him crossing my arms and my head held high.

´´Mione I am so sorry for cheating on you, I swear Lavender meant nothing to me, it was just a fling. ´

´´that's it ?´´I asked ,already heading to the door.

´´What else do you want me to say?¨

´´I don't want you to say anything else, in fact I want you to leave me alone´´

´´Mione don't be all dramatic, it was just a onetime thing. ¨I stood in front of the door and turn to face him.

´´A ONETIME THING! Don't lie to me. Be a MEN and tell the truth! You been ¨friends with benefits¨ for a long time´´ I scream in to his face, tired of his facade .

´´Mione I…´´

´´No, I told you many times, that I wasn't ready to have sex with you. You know I don't like to be played. I would forgive you if you had break up things with me and said the truth´´

´´Lavender seduce me .I told her I was not interested but she kept persisting´´

´´Ron it takes two to have an affair, Do you think I was born yesterday?´´

´´You don't understand, it's your fault I cheated on you, you were so busy with you head duties, homework and your secret friendship with ferret. I should be the one to be angry , you befriend our enemy a DEATH EATER ´´Shouting in my face. We were both close I took a step back.

´´He is not my enemy. You know nothing about him , he is a great person , who would never hurt me the way you did. Draco comforted me when you hurt me. He was there when I needed him. DON'T YOU DARE SAY SHIT ABOUT HIM!´´I slam the door on his face. This time he really got me angry. I don't curse unless I'm on my breaking point. He is freaking BLAMING ME for being a Cheating BASTARD.

**Did you like what Draco did to Ron arm? There will be more powers for Draco and he will use it on weasel. Did you like it ? Give your opinion. Please leave a name so I can thank you on the Guest review:)**

**Thank you (Neville'sEcotopia ,** **IGOTEAMEDWARD,** **CrosswordGirl7,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **skyla-lilly,** **casper22,** **Aeryn,** **Guest,** **EmmaWOfficialFan)**

**Please Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear reader:** I wanted to update yesterday but my life is hectic right now. I wrote this chapter on one of my classes today because I don't want you to wait too long. I hope you enjoy. Also thank you for your reviews (Beautiful-Liar13, demarzi, skyla-lilly, casper22, Miss Isadora Malfoy,Anon, LunaAnnaChara,lially,Sarah) you all make me so happy and inspire me to write faster.

Dedicated to all my reviewers and alert Story. Thank you so much for taking time to read this fanfiction.

**P.S.** Before you read the new chapter, I want to answer some questions. I do have a Beta Reader (irishwerewolf) and she is editing my chapters from the beginning that is the reason why the new chapters have errors. Also English is my third language. I like to write in this language to practice my writing. I apologized for my grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione point of view:<strong>

One week later 

I sat next to Draco for History of Magic class, on my desk was a box of dark chocolate frog. I gave the box to Goyle , he never rejects chocolate . Draco, Pansy , Blaise even Goyle were glaring at Ron .Goyle looks funny glaring and eating the frog at the same time, I was rubbing my temples. Why can't he get the message , I want nothing to do with him.

Flowers, chocolate frogs, candy, books (I already have) , poems ( don't rhyme at all). Ron has been sending me every day a gift, since the last time I talked to him, I guess he´s trying to do all the things girls like from their boyfriend. Four days ago, he made a show by breaking up with Lavander in front of all the students in the Great Hall, we all know how dramatic Bimbo gets, she started to cry hysterically while Ron turns red from embarrassment he walked away ,leaving her crying on the floor. That's one more reason for me not to get back with him.

Ron tried to approach me just like yesterday to talk to me but Draco puts his arm around my shoulders and sends him a threatening look just as yesterday. I feel safe with his arm around me , I lean in to him ,resting my head on his shoulder, he smells so good , books, rain and cologne, all my favorite smells. I have to get out of his personal space, before he catches me. My lips get tingly, remembering the kiss we had .I can't think about the kiss, he is just my friend, we are opposites, he´s a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, pureblood-mungleborn, Death Eater- Dumbledore Army etc… and besides it will be strange.

Two days later

His warm lips against mine, his sweet , intoxicating smell, his laugh. Stop thinking about him Hermione, he will never be interested in you. But that kiss was …. Why did we have to kiss? They are only lips Hermione, nothing more .Why does Draco have to be a good friend, charming and not Ron … STOP HERMIONE GRANGER. DO NOT THINK.

I can't believe a kiss was all it took, to have these thoughts about a friend, why did Draco have to kiss me? He never mentioned the kiss and I'm grateful, maybe he doesn't even remember and here I am stressing out. His lips were soft and sweet, it was a perfect kiss, what would have happened if Ron didn't interrupt us or he was conscious? It was just a kiss Hermione, stop thinking about it. I should talk to Ginny. Those lips are making me lose my mind.

Lucky for me Ginny was in the Great Hall with Harry eating dinner.

´´Ginny I have to talk to you¨ I said seriously. She looked at me and nodded, leaving harry with a kiss. We walked to the Head common room; she sat on the sofa waiting for me to explain. How I explain my kiss with Draco. Biting my lip, I take a breath and start to talk.

´´I…I…´´ This is hard.

´´You are having feelings for the ferret and now you are confused because you just broke up with my brother´´ She said crossing her arms with a knowing smirk, I stared at her with my mouth opened like a fish.

´´How do you know?´´ I said speechless.

´´It's obvious , Malfoy looks at you, like you are his air since we got back from the holidays and you have this look since before you broke up with my brother , it´s different when you are around him .´´ did she say I was Draco air?

´´What?, Draco doesn't like me like that? He is only my friend ´´I concluded.

´´Don't fool yourself, he likes you, no , correction, adores you .I know is still resent what my brother did to you with Lavender and all. But I want you to know that Harry and I will support you if you want to date Malfoy´´ This has to be a dream , what the hell happened to Ginny?

"You talk to Harry about my love life" I asked in disbelief.

´´Yes, I had to make sure he won't go all Big brother on you, when you tell him of your development with the ferret´ ´She said with a smile.

´´You say this as if it was a piece of cake and it is definitely not.´´

´´Yes it is . ´´

´´I can't Gin, I still love Ron. Draco and I are different, it won't work.¨

´´ You loved my brother, I don't even think you were in love with him, more like in love with the idea to be loved. Malfoy has changed so much since the war, give yourself the opportunity to be with someone who isn't my brother.´´ Maybe she was right .

´´I kissed Draco´´ I said bluntly

´´And….´´

´´And what?´´

´´What did you feel when you kissed him?´´

´´It felt right, sweet but with something more´´

´´That is your answer, go for it, be reckless once in your lifetime, maybe it will be good for you´´

´´Mione, I know my brother did something more than cheating on you, I'm so sorry for his actions. He is my brother but you deserve better and I think Draco can give you what he couldn't. And Hermione I will know exactly what happened that night.¨

She said and walks away, leaving me with my thoughts. Ginny always knows what is happening around her. She has this sixth sense. Creepy but useful to know secrets.

As soon as Ginny left the common room, Draco enters the room and sat beside me on the sofa.

´´What's wrong Mía? You seem worried ´´He rubs my back in circular motions and it makes me feel better.

´´just thinking´´ I said

´´About?´´

´´Relationships'' I whisper.

´´Oh. Are you thinking about Weasel ?´´ He sounded sad with a hint of anger. Maybe Gin was right and Draco likes me . How did I not notice , I look into his eyes and it's like he can feel what I feeling.

´´Yes and No´´ I sad defeated. This is hard, I hate when Ginny is all wise, I never thought about being in love with the emotion and not the person. Draco is always there for me, he is my match in every sense but Ron is or was my friend and Draco was my enemy.

´´What do you mean?´´ He asked

´´Since before the war I thought I was in love with Ron but with time it show me Ron and I were never meant to be , we are so opposite and not in a good way, it was all a lie that I created in my mind so it could be real in my heart , I wanted what Ginny and Harry have , sometimes it feels like I'm fighting against the tide of the sea, love shouldn't be that complicated, right?´´ I said ending in a whisper.

´´When a relationship is so complicated is not worth fighting for unless your heart is in it and not your mind.´´ He said . His touch feels so good and calm . He is right, I was trying so hard with Ron because of my history with him, that I forgot to listen to my heart.

´´Thanks, can I asked you something?´´

´´Anything¨ He said

´´Have you ever felt something more than friendship for a friend?´´ I asked

´´hypothetically´´ I said after I asked him, to not give him any ideas.

´´Yes I have. Hypothetically´´ He said honestly.

´´What did you do with your feelings?" I asked.

"Everything and nothing at the same time .´´He said cryptically.

´´Did you tell her?´´ I asked .

´´No I haven't , she needs time to heal and I want the best for her. I want her love to only be mine and not worry to think she still has feelings for another guy. I want to make her feel loved , happy , smile all the time , be herself. But I want to make sure ,she knows that I will always be there for her . ´´ He said looking me straight in the eyes.

´´Hypothetically right?´´ He asked after we broke eye contact. I didn't notice we got closer, I could feel his sweet breath on my face, it is intoxicating and there's this fog in my mind. We were so close that I could touch his lips with mine.

´´Yes´´ I whisper, shaking my head to clear my mind. But the truth was heavily in the air. Draco likes me and I think I like him back. I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my generation and I had no idea Draco was developing feelings for me ,I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't notice I was feeling more than a simple friendship .

**Next chapter I have big plans for Draco and Hermione relationship to start. Did you like it? Do you want another kiss for next chapter? **

**Please leave a Review :)**


End file.
